


honey, you're my golden star

by roserelease



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Coffee shop and bakery AU, Demisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy AU, First Time, Getting Together, Insecure Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Victor spelled with a c, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, Virgin Victor Nikiforov, fanfic with art, made up faerie courts, semi unrealistic first time, surprise fae yuuri, unicorn fae victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roserelease/pseuds/roserelease
Summary: In the Luna Court lives a Unicorn Fae named Victor, who spends his days working long hours at his coffee shop. Between his shop and his dog, he doesn't have time for much else, and for the longest time, he believed there was nothing wrong with that. Besides, who has time for love and romance when none of the local prospects have turned out the way he had hoped for? Maybe love just isn't for him.And then one day, his favourite bakery across the street decides to sell the property. Victor is devastated - that is, until he finds out who is moving in...[Coffee Shop + Bakery AU, but with a Fae twist! Includes accompanying art.]
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 35
Kudos: 286
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Skater 2019





	honey, you're my golden star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieEwok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieEwok/gifts).



> This is a gift for ewokthrowdown/13Kat13, for the 2019 YOI Skater Exchange! I hope you enjoy this fic/art and have a great holiday!
> 
> Some casual notes below:
> 
> The Fae Courts don't actually correspond to real life places/cultures. You can think of this as a completely different version of earth with different land masses and whatnot. The Courts are based off of the seasons with some other symbols thrown in there for fun. I'll list them as follows:
> 
> Luna Court = Winter/the Moon  
> Sol Court = Summer/the Sun  
> Harvest Court = Autumn/crops???
> 
> There's probably a spring based Court too but I didn't really have the time or relevance to fit something like that in. Maybe it would be called the Bloom Court?
> 
> Most Fae have the same distinguishing feature that indicates they are Fae, i.e they have long, pointed elf ears, most of the are fairly tall, tend to be a little playful, etc. Some Fae get the extra fun stuff though, like Victor's unicorn horn! Why? I have no idea, I just thought it'd be fun.
> 
> Title is taken from "Treasure" by Bruno Mars.

It was a cold, autumn day when Yakov and Lilia finally made the decision to retire.

“It's such a shame,” Victor sighed wistfully as he gazed upon the beloved bakery across the street. His eyes honed in specifically on the 'closed' sign hanging in the window, the sight weighing heavily upon his sentimental heart.

The shop looked like any other bakery, with its fancy glass cases and homey decor, its fireplace that customers always gathered 'round while they enjoyed delectable baked goods, but it was anything but ordinary to Victor. The place was like a second home to him. It was his first stop on his way to work, often times his last stop after a long day of work. He'd drop by most often in the mornings for a quick chat with the elderly couple before they'd eventually force him back out the door, a bag of baked goods in hand for him and his employees. But he always returned shortly after with his own caffeinated gifts. Victor always repaid his favourite elders for their endless kindness.

The close, familiar relationship between the three carried over into their work as well. The two stores advertised each other, even carried a few of each others goods to help pique interest. Small sample bags of Victor's coffee sat in a welcoming wicker basket in Yakov and Lilia's store; baked treats resided in a small glass case in his. They shared almost all of the same daily customers, as well.

Eventually it came to a point where Victor offered to actually merge the two shops – why not, when they were so close? - but neither Yakov nor Lilia were ever too big on the idea. Victor wondered why they were so adamantly against it. It bothered him in his younger years, but over time it became something with which to lightly tease the elderly couple, if only to watch them roll their eyes with exasperation and to hear them groan once again, “ _No_ , Vitya, we've been over this.”

He supposed he better understood now why they'd never agreed to his proposal. Why merge when deep down they knew their working days were almost over?

And now... now it really was over. After many years of faithful service, Yakov and Lilia were finally ready to relax and enjoy their golden years. Fae like them weren't quite what you could call immortal, but their years were indeed long, and it had been quite some time since they'd first opened, _long_ before Victor's birth.

Victor had begged them to reconsider, but the couple remarked that they were ready for younger, livelier blood to take their place. Someone else could worry about proofing bread and carefully decorating cupcakes for once. There were things they wanted to enjoy that they simply couldn't while also maintaining a business.

And so, like the colourful autumn leaves drifting away from their branches and onto the ground, all things must eventually come to a rest.

Yuri snorted loudly from across the store. “Yeah, yeah, we get it, sad times for all.” He swept up the last of the dirt beneath one of their wooden tables and into a small pan. Viktor's beloved coffee shop had closed only a sort while ago, and it was only the two of them there to clean up after a long day of work. “Now would you get your ass off that table and help me clean? I'd like to get home at a decent time for once.”

Victor sighed again, hand momentarily pressed against the glass before he did as asked. “You're too young to understand, dear Yuri. One day you'll look back and wish you could turn back time and enjoy their homemade treats at the end of a long day.”

“They're not _giving up_ _baking_ , idiot. It just means you'll have to go visit them at their home if you'd like one of their croissants for breakfast.”

Victor made a noise that sounded almost like dying. “But they live on the other side of the village! So out of the way. We had the perfect set-up: I brought them coffee, they gave me breakfast. Customers bounced back and forth between our shops. It was _so_ perfect! And now who is going to move in there? They've been interviewing Fae all week, but they won't even give me a hint as to who is gonna purchase the shop from them.”

“Hopefully it's someone who will listen to you whine,” Yuri mumbled under his breath.

Victor ignored him. “Tragic. Utterly tragic.”

Yuri threw a wet rag in Victor's direction, only just missing his head. It slapped wetly against the window and slowly crawled its way down until it finally came loose and hit the floor in a pathetic lump. “Get cleaning already! I wanna go home, and you don't pay me enough to listen to this whining.”

Victor made a face at the rag on the floor before turning back to the window. “Good-bye, loved one. Till we meet again,” he whispered sweetly before blowing a kiss at the bakery.

~ * ~

Viktor dragged himself out of bed and to work the next morning in a lethargic stupor.

The sun just peaked through the woods, casting long shadows across the dirt path. The leaves had long since begun to change colours, bright shades of sunset yellows and oranges and reds, and many of them were scattered on the ground, cartwheeling across Victor's route as the wind whistled. Soon there would be frost, and not long after, the Winter Solstice, the Luna Court's (as well as Victor's) favourite time of year. He snuggled deeper into his coat and scarf, his pointed Fae ears twitching as the early morning chill nipped at his cheeks and nose. As nice as winter would be, the inside of the shop would be even nicer.

“Viiiiiityaaaaaa! Good morniiiiiiing!” Mila sing-songed when he entered the still-closed shop.

Victor perked up at his employee's chipper voice. He unwrapped himself from his scarf and jacket, careful to avoid the unicorn horn jutting from his forehead (oh, the things he had accidentally destroyed with it), and hung them up on a rack out back in the employee room. “Wow, you're in a good mood this morning. What's the occasion? Sara finally agree to a date?”

Mila followed him out back, grinning from ear to ear. “N – well, yes, that happened too. I'll tell you all about it later. But you'll never guess what _else_ happened!”

“Let me think...”

“The bakery, Vitya! Someone's bought it!”

Victor's heartbeat nearly tripped over itself. Oh, _no_. The worst was already coming to pass. He'd known they'd been interviewing other Fae who had interest in the building, but they'd decided so soon? He'd hardly had the time to grieve!

He asked the dreaded question. “Who bought it?”

Mila leaned in close, hand cupping her mouth as she whispered conspiratorially, “ _New_ bakers.”

Victor's eyebrows shot up. Wait, what? “How exactly do you know this?”

“Georgi and I saw them this morning on our way here. They were unpacking their things and moving everything in. They said they've been working all night, trying to get everything ready for an early opening. I'm surprised you didn't see anything on your way here.”

“I... wasn't looking. The thought of seeing the empty shop was too sad, I wanted to avoid looking at it.”

“Well, go have a look! The new owners are real cute. The sooner you meet them, the sooner we can establish friendly business.”

Georgi appeared in the doorway, already wearing his forest green apron and holding a pot of freshly brewed coffee and two of their ceramic mugs, the handles of which were designed to look like the fluffy tail of a unicorn. (Unnecessary? Perhaps. But Victor had a brand and he was sticking with it. What other Fae in the Luna Court had a unicorn horn and owned a coffee shop? The shop and he were one of kind.)

“Bring them these,” Georgi said as he handed them to Victor. “I brewed some of our best seasonal coffee. One taste of this, and they'll want to do business in no time.”

“Good thinking, Gosha! I'll be right back. Wish me luck!”

Scarf and jacket back on, Victor crossed the path between the two shops with gifts in hand. The sun had risen higher in the sky, further illuminating the thick woods their Court village resided in. The door to the bakery was closed, probably still locked, so Victor sat the coffee pot down and gently rapped his fist against the glass.

“Hello? I come bearing gifts!” Victor held up the coffee pot and mugs, just in case anyone was close enough to see. He could make out light in the back of the shop, but the front of the shop was still bathed in darkness. Perhaps to discourage potential customers from trying to enter at such an early hour.

(Victor could certainly relate. He may have done the same a time or two. Or five.)

Something moved in the shadows. A slim figure appeared in the doorway. Victor saw perfectly lined eyes, smooth hair without a single strand out of place.

The Fae unlocked the door, peeking their head out. “I heard gifts.”

“Yes, gifts!” Victor replied with a grin. “It's so early and chilly out. Would you like some nice, hot coffee? Specially brewed by my shop across the street.”

“ _Absolutely_ I would.” The Fae shouted over their shoulder, “Yuuri, we have a guest! They brought coffee!”

“Coffee?” Victor heard a new voice call out, and when they appeared at the other Fae's side with a lantern in hand, Victor's breath caught in his chest, because oh no, Mila had said the new owners were cute, which they most certainly were, but she hadn't warned him that one of them was positively _gorgeous_.

The new Fae had ink black hair, wide dark eyes hiding behind blue-rimmed glasses, and a soft, round face. Their sleeves were messily pushed back to their elbows, and the corner of their shirt was starting to come out of their trousers, which were held up by a pair of suspenders. Victor could just make out a bead of sweat on their brow, catching the light from the small candle in their hand. It made Victor's mouth run dry. He always was a sucker for a cute, hard-working boy.

The Fae took one look at Victor, and their mouth fell open, as though they too couldn't believe their own eyes. Immediately charmed by Victor's own good looks? Things were already looking up.

“I'm Phichit,” the first Fae said, stepping aside so Victor could enter. “And this is my co-owner, Yuuri. We just moved here a few days ago from the Sol Court.”

“Ah, you don't say,” Victor said, still staring at the beauty standing before him. He cleared his throat, attempting to re-find his voice before he could make a fool of himself. First impressions were everything. “I'm Victor. I own the coffee shop just across the street.”

“Nice to meet you! Coffee now?”

“Yes, of course.” Victor followed the two owners over to one of the tables, where they made themselves comfortable. He expertly poured them full mugs of steaming coffee, careful not to spill a single, precious drop. But then a thought occurred to him. “Oh, how silly of me. I didn't think to bring any creamer or sugar...”

“That's all right,” Yuuri said, eyes firmly on the mugs and not on Victor's face. “We both prefer our coffee black.”

“We do?” From one look from Yuuri, Phichit quickly corrected himself. “Oh, yes! We do! You could inject it straight into my veins and I'd be just as happy.”

“And miss a chance to taste my brew?” Victor teased. He slid the ceramic mugs in their direction and motioned for them to drink up.

The two Fae lifted the mugs to their lips and, after blowing away the steam billowing from the top, took a sip.

“Oh,” Phichit moaned, smacking his lips, “what _is_ that?”

“It's so _strong_ ,” Yuuri said in agreement, eyes somehow going wider, almost glittering with amazement. It tickled Victor pink.

“My own special blend,” Victor explained with pride. “I used to do a lot of travelling before I opened up shop, and I make different drinks based off some of the places I've been to. This one is inspired by the Harvest Court. I can't give away all of my secrets, but I _will_ say there's cinnamon in it.”

Phichit downed the rest in his mug, unbothered by the piping hot liquid, then held it out for seconds. “More, please.”

“Wow, you really are from the Sol Court,” Victor teased as he poured Phichit a second cup. The Fae there were well-known for handling the heat especially well, with summer being their preferred and most cherished time of year. The polar opposite of the Luna Court. Victor tucked some of his long hair behind his ear, looking up at the new bakers – mostly Yuuri – through his thick lashes. “Why ever did you decide to move here?”

Yuuri quietly sipped his coffee, eyes averted.

( _When was the last time I've been on a date?_ Victor silently mused to himself.)

“Change of pace,” Phichit answered for them. “Home is nice, but experiencing new places is nice, too.”

“How admirable,” Victor complimented, though his eyes were on Yuuri as he spoke. “I certainly understand the sentiment. I also lived away from home for a while. You learn a lot about yourself living out of your element.”

Yuuri downed the rest of his drink in one large gulp. Victor jumped at the chance to offer him another round.

“If you don't mind,” Yuuri mumbled, adjusting his glasses before they could fall down his nose. He leaned forward to offer Victor his mug. Something flashed around Yuuri's neck in the candlelight, catching Victor's eye. He spied black lace with a small, golden charm at the enter, sitting snugly below Yuuri's Adam's apple. He could just make out the small etchings of something like scales in the design.

“What a lovely choker,” Victor mused, leaning in closer to get a better look. Yuuri nearly jumped in his seat, shoulders high around his head as he stared at Victor like a spooked doe.

“Oh, I'm sorry,” Victor apologized with a chuckle. “I promise I wasn't going to touch. I've just never seen anything quite like it. We don't wear much gold around here. Silver is more our look in these parts.”

Phichit smirked around the rim of his mug. “It's actually an heirloom. All the single members of Yuuri's family wear them until they are wed.”

Single, huh? Interesting. “How nice! It looks ravishing on you.”

“Uh... t-thank you,” Yuuri mumbled.

They fell into silence. It wasn't long before Victor thought that he may be overstaying his welcome. But he didn't want to leave quite yet. He was far too intrigued by the strangers sitting before him. It wasn't often he got to chat with someone new (and so adorable, at that.)

“When do you two plan to open?” he asked.

“In a few days time,” Yuuri answered after another sip of his coffee. “We have most of our equipment and furniture in, it's just a matter of assembling everything the way we'd like it, and then purchasing the ingredients we need. We'll also need time to get acquainted with our new employees. We took on Yakov and Lilia's employee's into our care.”

“Splendid! I don't know if they told either of you this...”

“You want to merge shops?” Yuuri interrupted.

“N – wait, they told you that?”

Phichit snickered. “They _warned_ us.”

Oh, he would have to have a chat with Yakov about that. How dare he scare potential business associates! Victor schooled his expression so as not to give away his minor annoyance. “You'll be relieved to hear that's not why I'm here, then. I only came to make friends and, hopefully, affiliates with you. I shared a lot of business with Yakov and Lilia in the past. I'd be more than willing to do the same with you, if you two would be interested.”

Yuuri and Phichit exchanged looks.

“Your coffee _is_ really good,” Yuuri said.

“Do we get _free_ coffee?” Phichit asked, eyes narrowed.

Victor tapped his bottom lip with his finger. “Give me free breakfast and we have a deal.”

“Deal!” Phichit blurted out before Yuuri could even so much as open his mouth.

Victor clapped his hands together. “Wonderful! We can work out the concrete details another time when we're all available.”

He then heard muffled chatter. Victor glanced behind him, where he spotted several Fae walking past the window, immersed in cheery conversation. “And with that said, I should probably be going now. I do have my own shop to open.”

“Your coffee...” Yuuri began to say, but Victor waved a hand.

“There's plenty more left. Feel free to drink to your heart's content. I'll send someone to fetch the pot and mugs at a later time.” He made sure to wink at Yuuri, who blinked rapidly and turned several shades darker. “And if you'd like even more, I'll just be across the path.”

Phichit glanced Yuuri's way, a mischievous grin on his face. “It was a pleasure to meet you,” he said around the edge of a laugh, “though perhaps for one of us more than the other.”

The table suddenly rattled, several drops of coffee splattering on the wooden table from the sudden jostling. Phichit winced and leaned to his side as if to rub his leg. Victor was certain he had no clue what that was about.

“I guess I'll be on my way now.”

“Ah – Victor?” Yuuri spoke up.

Victor gave a playful tilt of his head as he turned back to the bakers. “Yes?”

Yuuri paused, as though collecting himself, but when he met Victor's eyes, there was an undeniable spark there that had Victor warming under the collar. “We'll need time to prepare, but we'll pay you back for the coffee. You won't regret tasting what we have to offer.”

Victor grinned. “I like the sound of that. I look very much forward to it. Until next time then.”

And then he let himself out, humming happily to himself.

~ * ~

Both Mila and Georgi rushed from the back room to the front when Victor returned the shop, the bell at the door announcing his return.

“Sooooo,” Mila drawled, a knowing look on her face, “how'd it go?”

“A Fae never tells,” Victor replied.

Both his employees protested his coyness, and they repeatedly tried to sneak details out of him throughout the day, but Victor kept his lips tightly sealed. There wasn't much to tell, anyway. Aside from gushing about how cute a particular baker was.

Even Victor knew better than to let himself get excited over the mere idea of dating someone when, for all he knew, Yuuri had no such interest in him. Yuuri had been nervous around him, which could suggest a level of attraction, but quite honestly, most Fae reacted that way to Victor initially. There weren't many around like him, with his long silver hair and his proud unicorn horn. Why wouldn't Yuuri respond the same, especially when he was from a whole other Court? Victor was perfectly aware of how intimidating he came across to the average Luna Fae. He could only guess what sort of impression he had actually made on Yuuri.

It was fun to imagine, to even flirt in the moment, but Victor knew better than to hope.

“Victor? We have a guest in the lobby.”

Victor looked up from his work. Georgi was at his office door and he had an odd look about him, like he was bursting to tell Victor something wonderful. It had Victor up and out of his chair in no-time. It was the middle of the afternoon, in the lull between the lunch and the post-workday rushes.

And there, standing his shop by the counter, was dear sweet Yuuri, with Victor's coffee pot and mugs in hand.

“Oh, Yuuri! You didn't have to bring those back, I would have...”

“I wanted to,” Yuuri said, and oh, didn't that just have Victor's heart racing in a way it shouldn't. “You were kind enough to bring us these, it only makes sense to return them ourselves.”

If that meant Yuuri visiting, then by all means, Victor wouldn't object. “Thank you, Yuuri. That was awfully kind of you. Would you like another cup for the road? Surely you must be tired after a long morning of work.”

“I'll be fine, thank you. But, um...” Yuuri glanced behind him, as though checking something or someone for a boost in confidence. Victor's eyes trailed behind Yuuri, searching, but he only saw the tip of a brown ear poking out from the corner of his window on the far right.

“... But, I – _we_ – were thinking... if it fits your usual schedule... come back again early tomorrow? We'll have breakfast waiting for you. You offered to affiliate with us but you haven't even tried our product yet, and that won't do. If you decide you'd still like to be partners, then we can discuss the details over breakfast.”

Victor beamed. “That sounds like a splendid idea. I'll bring coffee again? A new brew you've yet to try, perhaps?”

Something in Yuuri warmed, relaxed, and it had Victor's heart singing. “That'd be nice.”

Victor hummed. What a pleasant surprise this was. “Tomorrow, then.”

“Yes, tomorrow.” Yuuri bowed his head in parting, then turned to leave. He didn't exit the door like one normally would, though. He turned sideways, as though avoiding something, before continuing on like one would. It had Victor arching a brow. Did all Sol Fae enter and exit doorways in such a manner? He couldn't recall such a detail from his own travels. How odd.

“That sounded like a date to me,” Mila whispered to Georgi.

“Yes, I'd daresay it does,” Georgi whispered back.

“A _work_ date,” Victor corrected. Though the way Yuuri had appeared just now certainly had him wondering _what if?_

“Yeah, that will end in a _real_ date,” Mila laughed. “Did you see the way he was making eyes at you, Vitya? Five gold coins say you're on a real date by the end of tomorrow.”

Victor swallowed. There was no way. He _knew_ better than to hope, not with his track record. “You're on.”

Georgi touched a delicate hand to his cheek and sighed, “Ah, young love in the making.”

~ * ~

Yuuri waited for him outside the shop early the next morning. He smiled up at Victor, greeting him with a soft, “Good morning” as he held the door open for Victor to enter. Victor opened his mouth to greet the baker back but his words died in his throat when he spotted what had been laid out for him.

A wooden table had been prepared for them. The surface was draped with a knitted and lacy table cloth. A tray sat in the middle of the table, carefully stacked with fresh bread with butter on the side, fruit-filled scones, and even a handful of more lavishly decorated cupcakes as an extra treat. Several candles lit up the cozy scene. It was almost – _almost!_ \- like a private dinner for two.

(Except no, that was exactly what it was, because if his eyes weren't deceiving him, there were only two chairs at the table.)

Yuuri pulled out a chair, looking up at Victor with something much like hope glimmering in his eyes. Victor sat his coffee pot and mugs down next to the tray full of goodies and eagerly took the offered seat.

“Just us?” he asked.

Yuuri took off his glasses, wiping at them with a cloth he pulled out of his vest pocket. “Phichit is busy out back with our employee's cleaning up, so... yes. Just us.”

“However did you prepare all this in such a short amount of time?”

“I came in earlier?”

Victor gasped. “Yuuri! Did you at least sleep last night? Don't tell me you did all this because you felt you had to.”

Yuuri shrugged. “It's fine. I slept as soon as I went home yesterday. And I was up early anyway. I knew you would be coming, so most of this was prepped last night. You impressed us yesterday, I wanted to do the same back. Scone?”

Victor didn't know what to say, so he said, “Yes, please,” and watched as Yuuri filled a small plate with several different goodies, which was then placed gently before him. One bite of a scone had Victor sighing out loud. The inside was so light and fluffy, and the glaze was the perfect level of sweet without overwhelming the natural sweetness of the berries sitting snuggly inside the treat. “This is _heavenly_. I think it'd even go perfectly with the coffee I brought.”

Yuuri smiled as he took his own seat. “And what did you bring us today?”

With the first mugs of fresh, hot coffee poured and the baked treats slowly savoured, they fell into easy conversation, some of the easiest Victor had had in a long time. They discussed each of the goods Yuuri had baked and shared that morning, as well as what other products would do well in Victor's store. Yuuri smiled gently over the rim of his mug, taking deep drinks of Victor's coffee, eventually having three rounds of the hot beverage over the course of their discussion. Each bite of Yuuri's treats had Victor further convinced that this was the right decision, and that somehow, in spite of all his worries, something truly special had fallen in his lap. Whether that was the bakery or just Yuuri himself, Victor had yet to decide.

They _did_ discuss the more concrete details of their affiliation... in between endless questions Victor had about Yuuri's background and personal life.

(“How was the trip here all the way from the Sol Court?”

“A little long, but fine.”

“Do you miss home?”

“Everyday. But I'll go visit them after I've settled in more.”)

Yuuri - cute, quiet, patient Yuuri – always eventually swung the conversation back to work, but it didn't take much for some comment Yuuri made to get Victor's mind off task once again. Could anyone blame him, though? A very sweet Fae was sitting across from him. It was only natural to wonder.

But Yuuri did deflect quite a lot. Most of his responses couldn't really be called proper answers. And even if the blush on Yuuri's face was ever so sweet to look at, especially when Victor inquired more about Yuuri's golden choker and if it really meant he was single after all, Victor was certainly no idiot. He could play all he liked, tease and flirt and poke, but Yuuri's reactions had him suspecting that he was merely embarrassing the poor boy, not engaging in a fun two-way game of _'are you as interested in me as I am in you?'_

But then Yuuri cleared his throat, and he asked, “I have a question...”

Victor calmly sipped his coffee, already guessing what the question was. “And what would you like to ask?”

“Your horn...”

Victor almost snorted from how right he had been.

“I'm sorry if this is rude, but you must get a lot of unwanted attention with it.”

“Sometimes,” Victor answered honestly. “But the Fae here are used to me, and I know who to avoid. It's not like I'm the only one here with an odd feature.”

Yuuri nodded and took another sip of his coffee.

Victor held back a tired sigh. “Is that why you asked me to join you for breakfast?”

“Partially,” Yuuri confessed. “I must admit I was curious. Where I'm from... some Fae aren't so open about such features. Some do their best to hide anything that makes them stand out too much. But I promise it wasn't the only reason why I asked you to come. I did want to discuss our affiliation. And,” a soft blush warmed Yuuri's cheeks, “I did... want to get to know you better.”

Victor's heart fluttered in his chest. Oh. He wasn't used to someone inquiring about his horn, but not focusing solely on it. He'd known far too many Fae who couldn't see past it, see Victor for who he was. Was Yuuri different?

Before Victor knew it, the sky outside had lightened to a cool blue, and it was ready for the bakery to open. A small crowd had gathered by the front door of his coffee shop, the usual regulars eager for their first taste of caffeine. Some of them noticed the two of them inside the bakery and were peering in with curious eyes.

“This was nice,” Victor said at the end of a contented sigh. He was a touch sad the private meeting was over, but glad he'd been able to enjoy it all the same. His full belly was certainly thankful for it. “I think we worked out quite a deal. We'll have to come up with something in writing, but I think we've come to an easy agreement.”

“Yes, I think so, too,” Yuuri agreed while fidgeting with the lacy table cloth at the edge of the table.

“Thank you for inviting me.”

“... Thank you for coming.”

Victor glanced up at the other employees, quietly standing by, busying themselves with small work, obviously waiting for their table to be freed for cleaning. “I think I'm in the way now. And I do have my own store to tend to, if the nosy Fae out there wasn't an obvious enough indicator.”

Yuuri nodded in silent agreement.

Victor had barely risen before Yuuri cleared his throat and blurted out, “I don't know the town very well.”

Victor hummed thoughtfully. “No, I don't suppose you would. You've only just gotten here and have been working hard since you've arrived.”

“Right,” Yuuri said, eyes lifting up to meet Victor's. “But you know the town well.”

It took a moment, but then Victor's mouth fell open, and a hand rose to his chest, resting over his racing heart. “Are you... You're not _asking me out_ , are you?”

Yuuri swallowed. “I know I probably shouldn't be, but... if I was?”

“I can be finished work around six this evening if you're free,” Victor blurted out, words nearly tripping over themselves. Perhaps he should have been embarrassed at his obvious want, but all he cared about was that the cute baker Fae was _asking him,_ and not the other way around. He couldn't even remember the last time someone had done that. It was almost too good to be true.

Yuuri paused, blinking at Victor's excitement, but instead of laughing at him or cracking some joke at his expense, the sweet boy smiled at Victor like he was just as pleased as Victor was. “Okay. I'll come pick you up at six. At your shop?”

“Yes,” Victor breathed, hardly believing that this was actually happening.

Yuuri saw him out the door, waving goodbye as Victor went on his merry way. He glanced over his shoulder halfway across the path, just to get a last look at Yuuri before he went back to his everyday responsibilities, and stifled a laugh when he caught sight of Yuuri being swarmed by Phichit and the other employees, all smiles and laughter. Goodness, one of them were even waving a rag around in the air! And poor Yuuri, trapped at the center, could only laugh along and lightheartedly try to shove back the others.

Victor smiled at the sight. All of that was perfectly fine, so long as Yuuri saved some of that energy for him.

~ * ~

His employees were busy with the morning rush when Victor returned to his shop; the line-up was almost to the door, much like it was most mornings. So on his way past Mila and Georgi, Victor silently pulled out five gold coins from his coat pocket and slid them onto the counter, and kept right on walking. The last thing Victor heard before he disappeared into the backroom to get ready was Mila's excited shrieking and Georgi's protesting for her to quiet down.

~ * ~

The day passed in the blink of an eye. Before long six PM had arrived. Yuuri was in the door almost on the dot, looking warm and cozy in a thick burgundy jacket and a long plaid scarf.

“Go, get out of here,” Yuri spat, hardly sparing a look at either Victor or Yuuri as he counted his till. He'd had a grouchy look on his face ever since he'd come into work and was bombarded with Mila and Georgi's endless shouting about Victor and his blossoming love life.

(The look had softened somewhat when Yuri had realized that Beka was also working that evening, though. Ah, typical.)

Otabek, off to Yuri's side and busy handing a regular their medium mocha, glanced over at Victor and Yuuri and gave them both a silent thumbs up.

“Beka's seal of approval,” Victor quietly joked as he wound his favourite light blue scarf around his neck. “Come, come. The town awaits us!”

~ * ~

To Victor's delight, Yuuri stuck close to his side through their walk-through of the town. If he focused hard enough, he could almost feel the heat radiating off of Yuuri's body through the jacket. It felt so nice against the crisp wind that playfully nipped at their exposed skin. Could you blame him for wanting to sneak in close and bask in the natural heat? Luna Fae, creatures that adapted well to the cold, were still always drawn to heat and comfort.

(Victor briefly wondered just how much hotter Yuuri could feel without the jacket in the way.)

He asked the young baker what he wanted to know or see about his new home, and Yuuri simply replied, “Everything. Your favourite parts.”

Well, that was certainly easy enough.

Victor took Yuuri through every inch of the town, showing Yuuri some of the best local restaurants (“My best friend Christope runs this restaurant!”), the scenery, his favourite trails, even showing Yuuri some of the best, quickest paths to take to save time. And he had a story for it all, everything from the lighthearted silly ones of childhood with his friends to the more ludicrous tales he had from when the same friends were drunk and out making fools of themselves out in the woods.

Sometimes Yuuri fell quiet while Victor talked, and he worried that maybe he was boring the poor baker with his stories. But out of the corner of his eye he would catch Yuuri smiling at the sights around them, even glancing almost shyly at Victor when Victor wasn't outright looking.

“When winter arrives,” Victor said as he showed Yuuri the lake, cold and crisp and free from birds for the season, “the lake freezes over, and everyone goes ice skating. The ice gets so thick that we never fear it cracking. We even hold our Winter Solstice out here. Oh, you should see how it all looks out here on that night. We have lights and fireworks, and they reflect so prettily against the snow and ice. Everyone gets dressed up in their best clothes, and we drink and dance all night long.” He sighed happily at the fond memories. “It's like you're in a whole other world.”

“Wow,” Yuuri breathed, eyes glittering, “I'd love to see it.”

Oh, Victor would make sure of that if he had anything to say about it.

Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, but his stomach chose then to rumble, growling long and deep like some creature lurking out in the wilderness. It had Victor laughing.

“Hungry?” he asked.

“Very,” Yuuri admitted, hand over his stomach, a rosy blush dusting his nose and cheeks. “I might have only eaten a late breakfast today.”

“Well, that simply won't do. We're rectifying this at once.”

They took a detour back into town. Victor held the door open to Christophe's restaurant for Yuuri to enter. Upon entry they were enveloped in a warm space that very much matched the season outside. Red, orange, and yellow cloth leaves hung in the doorway and along the windows, and the walls were covered in carvings of trees and some of the local wildlife. The fireplace was crackling with fire, hot and welcoming especially on a cold day like the one they were having. Several guests were gathered around it with plates filled with delicious Harvest Court styled food. Stew must have been the special for the evening, as Victor spotted more than a few Fae blowing on large spoonfuls of the rich looking meal. Low chatter filled the room, an inviting hum of noise that made Victor think of seasonal family meals and late nights with friends.

From across the room, while in conversation with several waiters, Victor's blond-haired friend took notice of them – and especially of the new boy at Victor's side. A curious look passed over his face. Christophe ended his conversation with his staff and came over to personally greet them at their table, his eyes on Yuuri as he handed the pair their menus.

“What do you recommend?” Yuuri asked.

“Hmm, that depends. What are you hungry for?” Christophe replied, grinning mischievously when he caught the pout of Victor's mouth. Victor knew Christophe didn't really mean to sweep his date out from under his feet, but that didn't mean he wanted to hear him play like he was going to either.

“Surprise us. I trust your judgment,” Victor answered for them both, his tone a touch icy as he handed Christophe back the menus. When Yuuri wasn't looking, Victor made a _shoo_ motion with his hand, pouting harder when Christophe only winked in response before sashaying away.

“This is a nice place,” Yuuri said.

“Hm, yes. Have you ever been to the Harvest Court, Yuuri?”

“Only in passing. Phichit has family there, but I've never spent longer than a day. Sometimes he cooks me old family recipes. I didn't recognize anything on the menu, though.”

“Christophe did mention having to alter the recipes a touch to suit Luna Court sensibilities,” Victor mused aloud, “but I assure you, this is as authentic as it gets outside of the Court itself.”

Yuuri smiled, adjusting his glasses. “I look forward to trying.”

Despite it being fairly busy that evening, it wasn't long until their food was ready and placed before them. Two different meals were set before them. Yuuri took one bite of his and made a face that had Victor nearly squirming in his wooden chair.

“This is _amazing_.”

“Try mine?” Victor asked. He speared some food onto his fork and held it out for Yuuri to try. There was some hesitance, Yuuri meeting Victor's eyes before he leaned forward and accepted the morsel into his mouth, but it was only seconds before Yuuri was back to making that divine face of his.

“I don't know what he did to these,” Yuuri practically moaned, “but I could eat several plates and still want more.”

Victor brightened with an idea. “Let's share, then!”

Yuuri blinked. “Is that okay?”

Victor waved a hand. “I can never finish an entire meal here on my own. And besides, it's far more romantic to share food, don't you think? I could even keep feeding you off my fork, if you'd like,” he said with a flutter of his lashes.

Yuuri glanced away, biting his lip. His eyes fell on the small group of Fae sitting near the fireplace, resting on thick blankets and pillows. “Victor...”

“Yes?”

“Would you... be opposed to sitting by the fire?”

Yuuri turned back to look at him as though to ask again in case Victor hadn't heard, but his eyes widened when he saw Victor was already up and out of his seat, food plate and water in hand.

“Coming, Yuuri?” he asked expectantly.

Yuuri chuckled, maybe more to himself than anyone else. “Coming,” he echoed, following Victor's lead.

They gathered some of the available blankets and pillows and made themselves a cozy nest by the fire, plates either balancing on their lap on placed on the floor before them. If Victor thought the heat coming off of Yuuri's body had been nice while they had been strolling outdoors, it was nothing compared to how it felt with the jacket off and with Yuuri nearly pressed against his side. They had hardly any need for a fireplace.

“You're so _warm_ ,” Victor whispered privately to him.

“Sorry,” Yuuri murmured, moving as if to pull away.

That only had Victor snuggling in closer. “No, no. I _like_ it,” he clarified.

Yuuri turned his body slightly, almost as though he were trying to position himself a certain way. His side was still pressed against Victor's, but his upper body was angled back just enough to still put some space between them. It had questions rising, but Victor brushed them aside. Yuuri wasn't _pulling away_ , he was just... making himself comfortable. That was all. He wasn't going to waste time worrying about it.

So Victor smiled, basking in Yuuri's natural warmth. “So tell me more about yourself, Yuuri. You haven't said much yet. What's home like?”

Yuuri's fork paused halfway to his mouth. “You honestly want to know?”

“Of course,” Victor said sweetly. “You let me show you my home. Tell me about yours; I want to hear it all.”

Maybe it was the food, maybe it was the fireplace and the comfy nest of blankets, maybe it was even the way Victor had snuggled up against Yuuri's side. Whatever it was, something in Yuuri's body relaxed and he opened up like a dam. In between bites of food, he told Victor about his family, his doting parents and his relaxed but teasing older sister. He told Victor all the things he loved about the Sol Court, and the things he would surely miss while he stayed in his new home. The warm climate was among the things he would miss most, along with the food and general atmosphere.

“But as much as I'll miss home,” Yuuri said at the sympathetic look on Victor's face, “I'm also excited to discover new things here.”

Victor nodded in sympathy. “I know this place will be very different, especially when winter finally arrives, but I think you'll grow to like it in its own way.” He lowered his voice, filled with a flirtatious lilt as he added, “We have our own _unique_ pleasures here, ones I'm sure you'll come to enjoy.”

That had Yuuri's cheeks darkening. “Y-You don't say.”

Victor chuckled to himself. Remembering his long forgotten meal, he scooped up some food on his fork and held it out for Yuuri to eat. Yuuri made a noise like he couldn't quite believe what Victor was doing it yet again – as if Victor hadn't already spent much of their meal doing the very thing he was offering now - but Yuuri leaned forward to take a bite anyway.

Except – and Victor had no way of explaining what happened – something clacked against his horn, as though something had bumped into him, forcing Victor's head to jerk back slightly. Victor blinked, glancing upwards. Had something fallen from the ceiling? But there was nothing up there, and nothing on the floor. When he looked at Yuuri again, the boy had curiously shot backwards, a stunned look on his face.

“Did you hear that just now?” Victor asked, tilting his head.

“N-No.”

“I swore I felt something too...”

“It was likely nothing,” Yuuri rushed out.

Victor hummed, not entirely convinced. But Yuuri continued to sit there silently, an empty well of answers. “Well... anyway, where were we?”

They resumed their conversation, the odd incident not forgotten but put aside for the moment.

~ * ~

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” Victor said at Yuuri's door.

Yuuri hummed in agreement, unable to meet Victor's eye now even though he'd been eating off Victor's fork not long ago. After that strange, unexplained incident, he'd fallen awfully quiet, turned awkward. For a Sol Fae, Yuuri was certainly reserved. Had the date been poor for him? Except Victor wasn't imagining all the parts that had gone right, was he? In his own way, Yuuri was responding to him. Victor had caught the secret looks on Yuuri's face throughout the evening, the private moments of enjoyment. And besides, someone who wasn't interested wouldn't have asked Victor out on his own.

Victor didn't know what was going on in the other Fae's head, but he was certainly still interested in finding out.

“Are you free later this week?”

Yuuri looked up. “Oh... probably. All of my shifts are early in the morning, so all of my evenings are my own.”

Not quite a 'yes,' but Yuuri's answer still gave him some hope. “Would you like to do this again? I'm sure there's more to the Court I could show you.”

That had Yuuri's lips parting. “You would want to?”

That had Victor's brow raising. “Did you think I wouldn't?”

Yuuri bit his lip, glanced away.

Victor laughed, more to himself than anything. “I had a _lot_ of fun.”

Yuuri hesitantly met his eyes. “You did?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Oh...”

Victor leaned in closer, eyes hooded as he gently took Yuuri's chin in between his thumb and finger. “Would you like to see how much so, sweet one?”

Yuuri's eyes fell to Victor's lips. A calm breeze blew past them, made the wind-chime hanging by Yuuri's door twinkle. Yuuri nodded.

Heart fluttering pleasantly with all the hopes and promises of new love, Victor closed his eyes and leaned in.

~ * ~

Weeks had passed since their first date, and it only seemed to get better and better with each passing day.

Yuuri really began to warm up to him in ways Victor hadn't expected. They spent nearly every night together, getting to know each other. Victor looked forward it to more than anything, especially after years of spending most of his time at work – more time than was really sensible, if he was being honest – only to then go home to lose himself in books or play around with Makkachin.

But with Yuuri in his life now, his free time was so much more enjoyable than it had ever been. The books he'd enjoyed on his own for so many years he now shared with Yuuri almost every night. Along with rediscovering old stories together, Victor felt like he was also rediscovering his home through Yuuri's fresh and new eyes, as they explored old stores, old sights, as Victor introduced Yuuri to old and cherished friends. It gave him a deeper appreciation for what had always been there, all around him. He regretted neglecting it for so long in favour of his career, but he was making up for lost time now.

The fact that there had been a few more kisses along the way was really the cherry on top of the fantastic cake that was now his life.

But it wasn't just his personal relationship with Yuuri that had grown sweeter over time. Victor's customers _loved_ the bakery items he carried in his store now. They couldn't stop praising the new bakery and its unique products. Yuuri and Phichit's bakery carried many tried and true items, but there were unique ones as well, ones a Fae wouldn't be more aware of unless they had done some travelling of their own. Business with their bakery was booming, and as a happy side-effect, Victor's own business was seeing an increase as well.

Yuuri's baking had inspired something in Victor, as well. He had begun experimenting again, creating more Sol inspired coffee and tea brews as a fun way to increase interest in both shops. And needless to say, his own customers were loving it paired with Yuuri's baked goods.

To say that Victor didn't smile whenever he looked at the fancy case filled with his lovely one's hard work would be the understatement of the century.

(Knowing that bags of his new brews were also sitting in a cute wicker basket inside Yuuri's shop only made that smile even brighter.)

All of this was new and wonderful, almost overwhelmingly so, and yet it still didn't end there.

While Victor had assumed Yuuri would make good on the more personal side of their business deal, he really hadn't anticipated for Yuuri to go out of his way to make _special_ croissants for him, going so far as to fill them with everything from chocolate and hazelnut to wild berries to more savoury flavours like cheese and ham. Each bite left Victor filled with a satisfying warmth and comfort and something a little more, something that sat comfortably on Victor's tongue but couldn't quite make it's way past his lips yet.

Victor more than readily repaid such kindness back in his own. After a conversation with Phichit one morning, he'd discovered that while Yuuri had a particular fondness for lattes and latte art in particular. Now, every morning before he went to visit the bakery, Victor would indulge in a different image floating on the top of every latte he gifted his beloved. It was well worth it to see Yuuri's reaction every morning, the open delight on his face when he would pull the cover from the cup and discover what awaited underneath.

(It was especially worth it the morning Victor based the latte art off of his beloved dog, Makkachin.

“ _You have a dog?”_ Yuuri had gasped.

“ _Of course! What do you take me for, Yuuri? She's my most treasured friend.”_

“ _What breed is she?”_

“ _A big, beautiful poodle.”_

That had Yuuri gasping again. _“I have a poodle as well. A miniature one.”_

“ _What?! And you didn't tell me? Oh, they must meet, Yuuri! We can take them to the dog park, and they can play and be merry. What's your dog's name, by the way? I bet it's something cute and befitting such a small and perfect creature.”_

 _That_ had elicited an interesting reaction out of Yuuri. It took nearly half an hour to get the answer out of the baker, and when he finally did speak it out loud...

Victor was flattered, if anything. Even if it was just a funny coincidence. But all Victor's were lovely creatures, that was simply the law of the Universe. And there was more than enough room for two in Yuuri's life, as far as Victor was concerned.)

With each passing day, the piece that was Yuuri better fit the puzzle that was Victor's life, felt like it should has always been there, and now that it was, his life was more complete for it.

~+~

“So, it's been good?” Georgi asked Victor over afternoon tea one day.

“ _Very_ much so,” Victor sighed happily.

“Really?” Christophe purred over the rim of his teacup. Something about his tone had Victor pausing, if only because, for once, he wasn't sure what his friend was insinuating.

“Yes?” he said. When Christophe quietly sipped at his tea, Victor lowered his cup down. “What? You're being vague on purpose.”

“Not vague, but...”

“But?”

“Well, I hate to be _that_ Fae, but we all know your history.”

Georgi made a sympathetic noise. “But Chris, don't you see the rosy pink in Vitya's cheeks? The sparkle in his eye? The extra skip in his step? Surely those old problems haven't resurfaced.”

“Maybe not yet,” Christophe said. He lowered his teacup onto its plate with a small clack. “Look, Victor, I'm going to level with you. How far have you two gotten in the handful of weeks you've been dating?”

Victor swallowed. He didn't even need a moment to think about it. “A couple of kisses here and there. Some hugging. But that's normal. Plenty of couples move at that pace. I'm in no hurry.”

“Right. But do you remember your last boyfriend?”

“Well...”

“And what about the one before that? Or the others before him?”

Victor slowly began to sink in his seat.

What _didn't_ he remember about all of them?

They were all fine young men, not a thing wrong with them. The problem seemed to be Victor himself, if their word was anything to go by. And the problem always came down to one thing:

“ _I can't touch a creature as pure as you.”_

It was such a silly thing. Victor wasn't literally a unicorn, a creature of the purest existence, though he bore the spiralled horn of one and the long, ethereal silver-white hair.

None of it was anything he could help, he was simply born this way, and yet it seemed to get in the way of everything. Sure, others would return his affection, would be interested in pursuing _something_ with him, but when it really came down to it, most – fine, all - of them balked at the prospect of deepening their relationship in the bedroom and would back out.

(Well, maybe not _all_ of them. There was the one odd fellow who seemed a little too into the idea of bedding something as 'pure' looking as him, without even a passing interest in anything else Victor had to offer. Victor had cut that Fae off immediately and without a second glance. Maybe no one would treat him the way he so desired, but he certainly wasn't going to lower his standards so that someone could disrespect him like that.)

He'd brought the matter up once while he and Yuuri were making a hearty soup in Victor's home one cold evening. The nights were getting longer and colder, though no snow had made an appearance just yet. But that was fine, it was still prime couple-time in Victor's book. And it just so happened that Victor brought up the topic of past (almost) lovers.

“ _Fae think I'm beautiful and they're happy to have me hanging off their arm,”_ Victor explained, frowning into the bubbling broth in the pot, _“but the second I suggest that I might want to go down on them and suck their brains out, suddenly I'm strange and they can't look at me in the eyes. I swear, this horn of mine is both a gift and a curse.”_

“ _They didn't deserve you,”_ was Yuuri's reply. _“Anyone who can't look past your appearance and appreciate all facets of you, even the unexpected ones, aren't worth wasting time over.”_

“ _I think so too! But as soothing as that thought is during the day, it's less so at night.”_ Victor sighed. _“You're so lucky, Yuuri. No one takes one look at you and makes wild assumptions about your personality based off something you have no control over.”_

“ _Hm, well... let's check on that soup, shall we?”_

Victor shook his head. “He's not like that,” he denied as he returned to the present. “Yuuri's been nothing but sweet and understanding with me.”

Georgi made a small noise.

Victor's ear twitched. He schooled his expression. “ _Yes_ , Gosha? Something to say?”

“Well... you have said he's fairly secretive sometimes.”

Irritated, Victor blew a strand of stray silver hair out of his face. “Everyone has secrets. That's not a crime.”

Christophe sipped his tea. “Depends on the secrets.”

“Oh, as if your love life is perfect,” Victor snapped.

“Never said it was,” Christophe agreed, unfazed. “But I see that we are, in fact, running into _that_ problem again.”

“And that is?”

“You meet a cute boy. You start dating. You idolize them and then are blind sighted by their flaws.” Empathy softened Christophe's features. “You're hurt each time in the same way, and I don't want to watch you go through that again just because you're desperate for someone to love you the way you desire. I don't care how cute this boy is, you deserve better than that.”

“I don't appreciate you talking about Yuuri, or our relationship, like that. You don't know him like I do.”

“Maybe not, but I know you,” Christophe challenged. “And I also know what you desire.”

“Sex isn't _that_ important,” Victor murmured, tensing. He'd been living his whole life without it _just fine_ , thank you very much.

Christophe tsked. “But sex _is_ important to you. Have you discussed it at all?”

“... No.”

Christophe and Georgi exchanged looks.

“Well then, my dear,” Christophe said at the end of a sigh, “perhaps you should get on that before you fall in too deep.”

~+~

Christophe was right. Victor knew he was.

And yet, as he sat on a park bench and watched his boyfriend rolling around on the ground with Makkachin and Vicchan, laughing as he was getting endless dog kisses, Victor couldn't bring himself to even try and ask.

 _Yuuri, are you interested in_ that _kind of relationship with me?_

Yuuri was sweet, the perfect gentleman, but even Victor couldn't deny there was a wall there, an unseen barrier that kept their kisses from deepening, their hands from exploring. Well, Yuuri's, anyway. Victor's hands had a mind of their own, but Yuuri always pulled back before they could stray any further down Yuuri's waist.

(What? His boyfriend had a nice ass. Maybe he just wanted to confirm for himself just _how_ nice it was.)

Yes, Yuuri was sweet... but was sweet enough?

And then came the other undeniable fact: Yuuri _was_ secretive and strange about peculiar things. He'd opened up enough about his friends and family for Victor to feel certain that they do, in fact, exist and have had an impact on Yuuri's life, but Yuuri never invited Victor over into his home, even just for a short visit. He deflected when Victor insinuated that he would be interested in coming over; there was always some excuse as to why it wasn't feasible. When they were over at Victor's place, he was never in the mood to cuddle for very long. The one time Victor tried to stroke Yuuri's hair, after a particularly tender kiss they'd shared one night before parting, Yuuri had scrambled out of Victor's hold with the most terrified look in his eyes. Victor hadn't attempted to do so again.

 _Maybe he's just not that affectionate_ , Victor thought.

But that wasn't entirely true. Yuuri _was_ affectionate, just in a very Yuuri-way. He made Victor special breakfasts every morning, yes, but he also did little things like buy treats for Makkachin and help clean up after him when they went on nightly walks with their cherished pets. Even if he kept away physically most of the time, he still held Victor's hand, squeezing it when he caught Victor's eye. He was also an attentive listener; he remembered things Victor couldn't even recall ever telling him.

Maybe Yuuri got a faraway look in his eye at times, but he always came back with a smile when Victor asked for his attention.

Maybe Yuuri didn't shout his love from the rooftops, but he whispered it in other ways.

And surely that was enough. Surely Victor could be satisfied with that.

Victor sighed. A harsh, winter wind tousled his hair and bit at his exposed skin. And then something wet landed on his head, shocking him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw the first snow of the season, dancing down from the clouds above.

Winter was coming, and all that it entailed, whether he was ready for it not.

~+~

Victor kept his worries to himself.

Or so he had liked to think, but then one night Yuuri looked at him with a small frown and asked, “Is there something wrong?”

“Huh?” Victor looked up from the meal they had prepared together in Victor's home. Makkachin and Vicchan were happily scarfing up their own meals under the table, their wagging tails brushing against Victor's ankle. The constant soft _thump-thump-thump_ mirrored Victor's heart beating against his rib cage as he stared at Yuuri from across his small dining table.

“You haven't taken a bite,” Yuuri explained, nodding at Victor's untouched plate.

“Oh. Silly me.”

“I've never made anything like this before. Cooking isn't quite my forte like baking is, so if it tastes bad...”

Victor shook his head. “No, no, it's delicious, Yuuri. I'm just...”

Yuuri silently stared at him, his expression slowly becoming more troubled the longer Victor took to talk.

Victor wet his lips. If he didn't bring it up now, then when? He owed Yuuri honesty, even if the truth wound up hurting them both. It would hurt a lot less in the long run. He could only hope that Yuuri really wasn't like his past partners and that they could come to some sort of understanding or compromise.

“I've been thinking lately,” he confessed, “about us.”

Yuuri set his fork down. He took a deep breath. “Okay,” he answered neutrally.

“I've been wondering... what do you want out of this relationship?”

“What do I want?” Yuuri echoed.

“Yes. I've really enjoyed our time together. You confuse me sometimes, but you also surprise me, and I've loved getting to know you. But I can't help but notice you pull away from me sometimes, especially when I try to get close to you, and it makes me wonder if I've done something wrong, or if it's _me_ , or...”

“It's not you,” Yuuri cut in.

It should have been a relief to hear those words, but if anything, they made the ache in Victor's heart that much heavier. “So it is something.”

Yuuri looked away.

“If you don't desire a more _physical_ relationship, that's all right with me,” Victor said. “I can't say I wouldn't be a little disappointed, because I do want to share that with you, but if you're not interested, then I won't push for it. I'm happy being with you.” With an awkward chuckle, Victor added, “I've been taking care of my own needs for so long anyway, I'm sure I'll be able to manage.”

Victor expected relief to rush out of Yuuri like steam out of a boiling kettle, but instead Yuuri looked up at him with brows pinched together like he was having trouble processing Victor's words. He blinked several times.

“You'd... you'd really be okay with that?”

“Yes,” Victor answered without hesitation.

“Y-You...”

“Yes, I?”

“I,” Yuuri swallowed audibly, “never said I was _opposed_...”

Victor's ears twitched. “Wait. You mean you _are_ interested in sex with me?”

Yuuri scrubbed his hands over his face. Mumbled something into his palms.

“I'm afraid I can't hear you.”

Yuuri inhaled and exhaled, then lowered his hands as he gathered his wits. “Sometimes,” he began, “I get stuck in my own head. About most things. But especially about myself and others, especially with their expectations of me. I don't always know what to say or what to do. I don't want to disappoint anyone.”

“That's perfectly all right,” Victor said with a patient smile. “This isn't a stage, Yuuri. There's no performance. There's no right way to talk or move. It's just me and you. I want you to do what feels right to you. I don't expect you to be anything other than who you are.”

A small smile unfurled across Yuuri's lips. “It's funny. I actually believe it when you say it.”

Victor smiled. “Thank you for believing me. And for being honest about your feelings.”

Yuuri nodded. “I'm sorry we didn't talk about this sooner. I could sense your stress, but I didn't guess it was about this.” He opened his mouth to speak again, but he then hesitated.

“Yes, Yuuri?”

“I... I admittedly take some time to warm up to this sort of thing,” Yuuri said, clearing his throat, “so I haven't given it that much thought, but... what is it that _you_ want, Victor?”

That hardly took any thought.

“I want to be railed so hard I can't walk straight for a week,” Victor said with a straight face. He continued, even as Yuuri's face reddened to that of a plump tomato and his jaw progressively dropped further and further. “I want to be so consumed by pleasure, the neighbours bang on the door and beg for us to stop so they can finally get some rest. I don't want to even remember my own name. All I want to feel and see and think about is _you_.”

“I-I see.”

“I've spent a lot of time thinking about it, you see.”

Yuuri nodded, apparently at a loss for words.

Victor took a sip of his water, suddenly painfully thirsty.

Yuuri cleared his throat again. “So, uh. The Winter Solstice is next weekend.”

Victor hummed. The change in topic was all right with him. He felt a little too warm in his sweater now, and he'd rather give Yuuri the chance to think his desires over than to continue prolonging the conversation into something strained and overwhelming. “So it is. I nearly forgot to be perfectly honest.”

“Did you want to go?”

“Together?” Victor asked, hopeful.

Yuuri chuckled. “Yes, together. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with.” He wet his lips, and _oh,_ if Victor wasn't drawn to the way that small, pink tongue lavished itself across Yuuri's bottom lip.

So drawn to it, Victor almost missed Yuuri's further comment:

“It'll be my first time, you know.”

“Don't worry, sweet one,” Victor replied with a wink. “I'll make sure you have a grand time.”

~+~

On the day of the Winter Solstice, Victor spent the majority of it in a tizzy.

Between getting his contribution to the feast ready as well as himself, Victor hardly knew where up, down, left, or right was, but thankfully he had his loyal employees around to help him find his sense of direction.

They spent the first part of the day at the lake setting up their little coffee stand, making sure their equipment would work just fine. Victor was only a little distracted by Yuuri further down the way, who was busy setting up his own stand with Phichit and their own employees.

(They only locked eyes once, but when they did Victor made sure to wave and blow Yuuri a kiss. To Victor's delight, Yuuri made a motion as if to catch the kiss in the air and press over his heart. _Oh._ )

He had no time to go over and talk to his beau, though. Once their stand was up and ready, Victor, Georgi, and Mila rushed back to his place, where they spent the remainder of the afternoon preparing themselves for the evening's events.

Victor wasn't that great with make-up, but Georgi was practically a professional, lining his lids with shimmery amethyst purple that really brought out the blue of his eyes. Mila helped Victor gather his long hair back and braid it in a fancy way he only really bothered with on special occasions. He wanted to look his absolute best for tonight, for Yuuri especially. This was the most celebrated night of the year in the Luna Court, and he was going to make sure Yuuri completely understood why.

“What about this outfit?” Victor asked from deep inside his closet. He held the outfit up against him, turned from side-to-side as he peered at himself in his full-length mirror. The outfit itself was a long and warm coat, the same shade as Victor's make-up, with a long slit up one side for a little flirty glance at his long legs, which Victor was planning on taking full advantage of. Rhinetones glimmered silver on the shoulders and along the bottom.

“Ooh, that's cute,” Mila said, a hand over her mouth. “But what are you going to wear under it?”

“Hmm, what indeed,” Victor murmured, knowing already what he was planning to wear beneath. But he wouldn't be putting it on in front of his employees, that much was for sure. So long as he had his way, it would for Yuuri's eyes only.

“Do you know what Yuuri's wearing?” Georgi asked as he fussed with the buckles of his thigh-length boots.

Victor shook his head. “Don't know. He hasn't said a word about it. He wouldn't even give me a hint. Can you believe that?”

“Yes,” Mila and Georgi said at the same time, snickering to themselves.

Victor disappeared further into his closet to get dressed. “All he told me was to dress my best and that he would do the same,” he shouted back to them.

Except that wasn't the only thing Yuuri had said.

“ _Maybe you should come over after the Solstice,”_ Yuuri had suggested the night before. _“My place_ is _closer to the lake than yours. I have more than enough room for you.”_

Victor would of been out of his mind to deny Yuuri anything.

He didn't want to get his hopes up, but after the conversation they'd had, and Yuuri offering his home for the night... well. Victor wanted to be prepared.

So he slipped a little something special on, his private gift for his beloved. Smiling down at how nicely it fit him even after all these years of disuse, he began to slip on his coat. The only hint of what he wore beneath was the peak of his leg through the slit in the coat, where a more nosy Fae might spot his stockings if Victor moved just the right way.

He certainly hoped Yuuri looked. Just the thought that Yuuri w _ould_ see it at some point had Victor's heart skipping.

~+~

It was dark out when Victor and his group of employee's arrived. The stars twinkled brightly next to a full, golden-yellow moon, without a single cloud in the sky. A perfect night for their annual festivities. The trees along the frozen lake were lit up with their own lights in the form of hundreds of ornaments of snowflakes that hung from the bare branches. Many Fae were already out on the ice, couples skating in pairs alongside eager children who were shouting and racing each other in large circles. Other Fae, particularly the more elderly, were resting by the bonfire someone had started at the center of the various food and drink stands that been erected during the day, cups of hot cocoa in their hands, or skewers of delicious, fire-roasted food.

(Victor saw more than a few people carrying his shops drinks in hand with some of Yuuri's pastries. The sight had him sighing with content.)

Spotting Yuri and Otabek, who were manning their coffee stand for the year, Victor ginned and waved at them. Yuri made a face and sipped his cold brew with narrowed eyes. Victor paid him no mind, however. It was just like the young Fae to be surly even on a night as lovely as this. Victor wouldn't let it bring down his mood.

He immediately began searching the area for Yuuri, though he had no idea what the baker would be wearing for the evening. He was so used to Yuuri dressing for comfort more than fashion. But that only made Victor more eager to find him.

Someone tapped on his shoulder.

Victor turned, and his eyes lit up when he realized that Yuuri had found him instead.

Victor fell silent as he took his (drop dead _gorgeous!_ ) boyfriend in. He noticed Yuuri's hair first, which was slicked back, showing off more of his face than normal. The second thing he noticed was the lack of glasses, which left his eyes bare. Except they _weren't_ bare – Victor realized that either Yuuri or someone else must of done his make-up as well. Yuuri's thick and dark lashes were somehow thicker and longer than usual, flirting with the top of his cheeks with each blink, and a shimmery cobalt blue was lined over his top lid, dragged out at the outer corners into a long and sexy edge.

Oh, and was that gloss on Yuuri's perfectly plush lips?

 _There's no way that gloss is lasting_ , Victor thought to himself.

His eyes finally trailed down, and they widened at the cobalt blue coat Yuuri was wearing. Yuuri always wore such warm colours – Victor couldn't recall a time Yuuri ever wore such cool tones – but now he stood there, looking very much like one of the Luna Fae. The one part of the assemble that struck Victor as more Sol than Luna were the thin gold chains that hung off the collar and over the shoulders.

The only other thing that stood out was the black and gold choker Yuuri always wore, and which now sat at the base of his neck, glittering in the moonlight.

“Yuuri,” Victor found himself gasping out loud, a hand covering his mouth as he took his loved one in.

“I, ah, had a little help,” Yuuri said, his cheeks and nose a faint, rosy pink. Most likely from the cold, but Victor was eager to pretend it was because of something other than the elements. “Do you like it?”

“I _love_ it. You've really outdone yourself.”

“I could say the same about you. Wow.”

Victor chuckled, soft and low and only for them. “Why, thank you,” he purred. “I did do it with a certain someone in mind.”

Victor felt more than heard the sharp intake of air Yuuri sucked in. “So,” Yuuri said, “Winter Solstice. What do you recommend?”

 _Me_ , Victor nearly answered. “Come,” he said instead, taking Yuuri's hand in his. “Let me show you.”

~+~

Hours bled seamlessly into one another as they lost themselves in the celebration.

They watched children play with blazing sparklers, their parents chastising from afar when they got too rowdy, while the more elder members of the community laughed privately amongst themselves. At one point someone came and handed Victor and Yuuri their own sparklers, and they laughed carefree in the night as they danced and chased one another in the snow.

They tried some of the food offered at the stands, as well as sipped back steaming cups of hot cocoa with fresh whipped topping and ground chocolate on top. After a tentative sip of the hot beverage, a small dollop of the whipped cream wound up on the tip of Yuuri's nose. Victor smiled, absolutely smitten with this adorable creature, and he wiped the dollop off with his thumb and lapped it up with the point of his tongue.

(Yuuri couldn't look at him for several minutes after that. It was worth it.)

Later in the night, Victor took Yuuri out on the ice, where he skated lazy loops around Yuuri while the poor baker tried to get his bearings, even showing off with a few small jumps he had mastered in his youth.

“Show off!” Yuuri called out to him, almost losing his footing as he tried to catch up with Victor.

Victor glided back and took Yuuri's hands in his. “Together?”

Hand-in-hand, they skated at a careful yet pleasing pace about the lake, laughing at the more rambunctious children that flew past them like death was on their heels. Yuuri's hand felt so incredibly warm in Victor's hands, a focal point against the late night brisk air. He couldn't help but stare at Yuuri, taking in the wonder and bliss shining so openly on his face. Victor raised their hands up to his lips and planted a gentle kiss to the back of Yuuri's knuckles.

“Victoooor,” Yuuri protested, though the sparkle in his eyes gave his real feelings away.

“Yes, sweet one?” Victor teased. “Should I have kissed something else?”

To Victor's surprise, Yuuri shook his head.

“Not yet,” he murmured. “I... we should talk. In private. There's something we need to discuss.”

And just like that, Victor felt like the ice had cracked beneath him, betraying the fun and delight he'd been drowning in, revealing now a danger that lurked below. How many times had he heard that sentiment, phrased a little differently each time, yet always with the same results?

But Victor refused to give in to old panic.

 _No._ _This is Yuuri. He wouldn't just break up with me out of nowhere._

Yuuri openly heard him out not too long ago. He owed it to Yuuri to do the same in return. Yuuri had surprised him thus far – maybe he would surprise him again. If it was meant to be, then they would come out the other side much stronger for it.

“Okay,” Victor answered, a small tremor in his voice.

They skated back to land, where they traded their skates back in for their boots. Yuuri then led Victor far away from the celebration, far enough that the luminescent decorations ended, leaving them with only the reflected light from the moon as guidance.

Finally, Yuuri came to a stop. Victor stopped as well, arms wrapped around himself. It was because of the cold, he told himself, but part of him knew better. He was bracing himself. As much as he wanted to believe in Yuuri, old memories had him preparing for the worst.

“What did you want to talk about?”

“... I haven't been completely honest with you,” Yuuri said.

Oh.

“About?”

Yuuri glanced out across the frozen lake, a considering look on his face. “You said that you like me as I am,” he said after a pause.

“Of course I do.” A terrible thought occurred to Victor then. “Have I given you reason to doubt my feelings for you? If I've done something...”

Yuuri shook his head. “No, it's not you.” He touched the pendant hanging off his choker, silent again for the moment. But then something in his expression sharpened, as though something once hazy had now come into focus, and he met Victor's eyes with a familiar determination.

“You know that I always wear this choker.”

Victor was at a complete loss. What did the choker have to do with their feelings? “Everyday that I've seen you, yes. Your friend said it's an heirloom.”

“It is. But it's not just any heirloom. I - I think I'm ready to show you why.”

Yuuri reached behind his neck, and undid the clasp.

Victor frowned. “Yuuri, I don't understa--”

Yuuri pulled the choker away from his neck, and Victor's mouth dropped open.

Materializing in the dark were two long, dragon horns, the rich colour of gold. Victor couldn't believe his eyes.

“Yuuri?”

“This choker has been passed down from generation to generation in my family,” Yuuri began to explain, an undeniable fondness in his voice. “We typically wear it until we've found someone we want to share our life with.”

“Do all members of your family hide your horns?”

Yuuri shook his head. “No. I, ah. Please don't laugh, but the choker itself was actually normal until I received it. I sort of had a similar problem to you, or I guess you could say it was the opposite problem. My family line carries traits relative to a dragon, and people would look at me and assume I would be... I don't know how to say this.”

“Smouldering and sexual?” Victor guessed.

“That's definitely one way to put it, yes.” Yuuri sighed. “When I first tried dating, some Fae would act like I'd hoard them like gold in a cave and would never let them leave our bed. They thought I'd always be nothing but heat and possessiveness. It got tiring, especially when they realized I wasn't interested in them in that way. They turned petty and spiteful because of it. It was a nightmare, honestly. So my sister and I visited a local witch, and they enchanted this pendant so that it would hide my horns from plain sight so long as I wore it on my person.”

Victor mulled the new information over for a moment, his finger tapping lightly against his bottom lip. “Is this why you walk through doorways the way you do? Because your horns would bang against the frame if you weren't careful?”

Yuuri cringed. “Ah, you noticed? The pendant hides my horn from sight, but it doesn't get rid of them. Not that I wanted to get rid of them. I'm not ashamed of who I am, I just... I wanted the expectations of others lifted from me. I wanted to be _me_. And I wanted the Fae I choose for a mate to like me for me, as well. I'm anxious enough as it is without the horns playing a factor in all of this.”

A slow smile spread across Victor's lips. Twice now Yuuri had mentioned something about mates. He let out a small, playful hum. “'The Fae you choose for a mate,' you say.”

Yuuri chuckled quietly to himself. “Did I say that out loud?”

“I think you did.”

Yuuri smoothed back his hair. His hand came into contact with a horn along the way, and he paused. “I didn't mean to hide this from you for so long. But the longer I waited, the harder it got to bring it up. Part of me knew you would understand, what with your own burden, but somehow even that couldn't convince me to do it sooner. I panicked. But then we had that conversation last week, and it made me reconsider everything. I knew you deserved the truth.” He paused. “Are you... mad?”

Victor shook his head. Was a part of him sad that Yuuri felt he had to hide something as natural as his horns, even from him? A little. But he would be lying if he said he didn't understand why he'd gone to such an extreme.

Victor said, “I think, more than most Fae out there, I understand your frustration and worries. I'm just sorry you had to hide for so long. But even still, thank you for being honest with me.”

Yuuri wet his lips. Thankfully the gloss remained mostly untouched after he had done so. If anyone was going to mess up Yuuri's gloss, it was going to be Victor.

“You desired me,” Yuuri said, “even without knowing about them, about what I could be like. No one's ever wanted to be with _me_ before.”

“I _still_ desire you,” Victor cheekily corrected.

“If I'm still being honest,” Yuuri said, perhaps in the calmest, most assured voice Victor had ever heard out of him, “then I think I know now what desire is because of you. I must admit, I've spent _far_ too much time thinking about the concept this past week than I have my entire lifetime. I don't know everything that I want, but I know that I _want_.”

Victor's breath caught in his chest. His Yuuri had never been so forward before. Yuuri had mentioned being a little out of his depth with his sexual side, but was it there after all, hiding under the hesitancy?

Well, there was only one way to find out.

“So,” Victor purred, “if the choker is off, does this mean I can touch you properly now? Because I've been wanting to stroke those gorgeous locks of yours all night.”

Like a stroke of flint against steel in the dark, sparks ignited in Yuuri's deep eyes.

And, silently, Yuuri stepped forward.

Victor stepped back in turn. Not out of shyness, but playfulness. He kept stepping back for each step forward Yuuri took, until his back hit the solid trunk of a tree. But that was all right, because Yuuri was now pressed against his front, staring up at him with hooded eyes.

“You like the way they look?” Yuuri asked.

Oh, the horns? “Yeah,” Victor breathed. “They're nice and long and look like they're made of gold. Can I touch?”

“Be my guest.”

Victor started by grazing his palm over Yuuri's cheek, a gesture that had Yuuri momentarily closing his eyes and leaning in. Then Victor slid his fingers up into Yuuri's thick hair. It felt soft to the touch, even while styled back, and thick.

(Perfect for grabbing onto and yanking, Victor thought with a rush of heat.)

Yuuri let out a small, shaky exhale.

Victor continued on, his hand sliding over the smooth horn in question, running up then down until his fingers returned to where the horn met Yuuri's scalp. He teased the area with his fingernails. Yuuri made a small noise at the back of his throat.

“Feel good?”

“Mmn,” was Yuuri's answer.

“So sensitive.” Victor couldn't stop smiling. This is what he'd wanted for so long, and Yuuri was already responding so well. He continued to toy with Yuuri's horn as he leaned in close. “I wonder what else is sensitive. Your lips, perhaps?”

Victor didn't have to wonder long; Yuuri rushed forward, claiming Victor's lips with his. They'd shared many kisses before then, but none with this sheer amount of _want_ behind it. The force of it had Victor melting into Yuuri, responding more than leading, and blissfully all right with that. His hand strayed downwards, gripping onto the broad expanse of Yuuri's back as a way to ground himself as he was pushed back into the tree trunk and was devoured.

In the distance, Victor heard the explosive crack of fireworks blooming in the sky. He paid them no mind. There were far more important things at hand.

They soon parted, though not very far. They panted softly in their small, shared space, their breath coming out as wispy clouds because of the chill winter night. It reminded Victor of stories about dragon's breathing smoke and fire. The thought had Victor chuckling.

Yuuri tilted his head. “What's so funny?”

“Nothing,” Victor said, nuzzling his nose against Yuuri's cheek. It was so cold out, but Yuuri felt so _warm_. However did he not guess his beloved was a creature aligned with something so majestic and fiery when the heat had always been there?

“I'm cold,” he murmured near Yuuri's ear.

Yuuri buried his face in Victor's neck. “Well. We should do something about that.”

Anticipation shivered straight through Victor's core. “Yes, I think we should.”

Yuuri took his hand, and with the moon watching over them and the fireworks lighting their way, they hurried through the woods and towards Yuuri's home.

~+~

Victor fell back on Yuuri's duvet, Yuuri already crawling on top of him. Victor had finally seen the inside of Yuuri's home, but it was all a blur now, none of it sticking to memory. They'd hardly stopped kissing since they'd gotten to Yuuri's front door, not even as they'd finally gotten the door unlocked and managed to shuck off their snow-covered boots at the welcome mat.

In their eagerness they'd almost tripped over said boots, but it hadn't killed the mood. They'd simply laughed and rushed to the bedroom, hands holding each other tight.

Yuuri's face was flush from the race home, a lovely rose hue. Victor smiled up at him and drew him downwards, where he could continue to taste Yuuri's sweet lips. He sucked tenderly on Yuuri's plush bottom lip. A hint of cocoa lingered from before, and it had Victor moaning.

“You taste so good,” he sighed aloud.

“You taste even better,” Yuuri murmured back. He pulled back until he was sitting up on Victor's lap, eyes fond as he gazed down at Victor. He popped open the first button at the top of his jacket. “Are you getting warmer yet?”

Victor swallowed, eyes following Yuuri's hands as they continued to undo each subsequent button, revealing nothing but Yuuri's bare chest underneath. Was that intentional? Had Yuuri really planned on bringing him back for some long, overdue loving the entire time?

“Oh, I'm definitely getting there,” Victor replied.

Yuuri smiled.

It was then that Victor remembered his earlier plan and that he thanked his past self for his endless courage and optimism.

“In fact,” he began, lifting his upper half up with his arms, “I may be a little _too_ warm. This jacket is awful thick. Would you be a dear and undo it for me?”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. “Not jumping at the chance to undress yourself like usual? You're hiding something.”

Victor winked. “It's not hiding if I'm offering it openly.”

Yuuri pursed his lips, thoughtful as he began to undue the buttons to Victor's jacket. His eyes widened with each button, as each inch slowly unveiled skin-tight white lace. His eyes darted to the side, to the long and teasing slit in Victor's coat. Yuuri pulled the thick fabric back and made a small noise at the matching stockings he found hiding there.

Victor's toes curled at the way Yuuri's eyes ate him up. “You like?”

“You were wearing this the whole time?”

“Mmhmm. Maybe that's why I was so cold. You seriously never noticed? I was posing all night so you might get a hint.”

“... I was too busy looking at _you_ ,” Yuuri confessed.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor sighed. “Why don't you finish undressing me and get a proper look then, love?”

Yuuri rushed to undue the rest of the buttons. He peeled the jacket back as though he were peeling away the skin of a perfectly ripe fruit that was waiting to be savoured. Victor moved so that the jacket itself could be readily tossed aside.

Finally revealed, Victor lay back, biting his lip as Yuuri got his eyeful. He didn't have to look to know just how aroused he was. The top edge of his lingerie brushed underneath his nipples, teasing them when he breathed in and out, and his hard erection was tenting the thin fabric of his panties; he could feel himself straining, uncomfortable with want.

Yuuri swallowed. “You look...”

“Good enough to eat?” Victor teased, lifting his knee up to graze his thigh against Yuuri's side.

Yuuri leaned in as if to kiss Victor again. Instead he breathed across Victor's lips: “There won't be anything left when I'm done with you.”

Victor simply used his leg to pull Yuuri further down.

Yuuri's small, cozy bedroom filled itself with the hushed sounds of their lips meeting and parting, Yuuri's quiet gasp when Victor teased the line of Yuuri's mouth with his tongue and was granted entrance. Despite the heat radiating off Yuuri's body, a cool shiver raced up Victor's spine as their tongues met.

Yuuri always melted whenever Victor's tongue toyed with his, and this time was no different. He pressed Victor deeply into the bed, legs parted so that their hips were perfectly aligned. Victor rolled his hips up against Yuuri's clothed erection and sighed happily when Yuuri returned the favour just as eagerly.

Oh, how Victor had longed to get a taste of Yuuri's sexuality. And he could already tell that he was going to have his fill.

Victor's hands slid over Yuuri's shoulders, where he remembered that his lover was still wearing his winter coat. “Off,” he ordered in between kisses. He shoved at the coat, but could only get so far without Yuuri's aid.

With a low chuckle, Yuuri parted from Victor long enough to rid himself of the offending article of clothing. Victor's hands immediately met Yuuri's bare skin, where his natural warmth bled into Victor's body through the simple contact. Victor felt as though he could bask in Yuuri's heat and love all night and never tire of it.

“I thought about wearing something for you,” Yuuri was explaining, even while Victor busied himself with shoving at Yuuri's pants, “but nothing seemed to fit. And then I thought: I wanted to come to you just as I am.”

“I'll always be happy with that,” Victor answered.

Yuuri chuckled again. “You say as you struggle to get my pants off.”

“It's _highly_ inappropriate that you're wearing anything right now.”

“Is it now?” Yuuri lifted his hips up and shoved his trousers down the rest of the way, kicking it off and onto the floor with a flick of his foot. “Better?”

Victor moaned, because to his utter delight, Yuuri had worn _nothing_ underneath. His eyes traced the thick length of Yuuri's cock, the patch of dark hair nestled at the base, the shiny and red head that pearled now with a bead of pre-cum. It stood so proudly, ready for love and attention. Victor's mouth watered.

“Can I?” he asked.

Yuuri tilted his head. “Can you what?”

“I want a taste of you. May I?”

Yuuri sucked his next breath in. He nodded.

Victor moved Yuuri until the baker was sitting back on the duvet, legs spread wide enough to accommodate Victor's body moving inwards. He eyed his lovely one and thought to himself, _ah, where to start?_ He began with Yuuri's cheek, pressing a soft kiss to the equally soft flesh, before he began to trail his mouth down Yuuri's neck, his collar, his chest, his perfect nipples. He flicked out his tongue over the small bud of flesh before closing his lips around it and giving it a nice suck. Yuuri let out a sharp gasp, and Victor drank it in like he was dying for it, desperate for each drop Yuuri let fall to satisfy him.

“You make such nice noises,” Victor purred into Yuuri's skin. Yuuri bit his lip, but Victor reached up and urged Yuuri to let the delicate flesh go. “No, no. I want to hear you. Will you let me?”

After a moment, Yuuri nodded.

Grinning, Victor continued onward, dragging the tip of his tongue down the plane of Yuuri's soft stomach until he reached his destination. He wet his lips. Desire overwhelmed any nerves he might of felt, having never done anything like this before, and Victor leaned in and gave a cheeky little lick at the tip of Yuuri's cock.

Yuuri let out a small hiss, a hand immediately coming to grasp at the side of Victor's head. Oh, Victor liked the thought of that, of Yuuri wrecking up his braids in a fit of passion. Never in his life would Victor have expected to feel like _that_ , but Yuuri had a special way of inspiring new and unexpected things in his life.

“Go ahead and tug if you'd like,” Victor breathed over Yuuri's cock, “but don't tug _too_ hard. I would like to keep my hair in-tact.”

That was all the warning Victor gave him before he opened his mouth, unhinged his jaw, and began to slide down over the length of Yuuri's cock.

“Ah!” True to Victor's offer, Yuuri dug his fingers deep into Victor's hair, gripping nice and tight, though he made no move to push Victor further down.

Encouraged by this, Victor continued on, eager to suck Yuuri down to the very root. Yuuri's cock felt weighty and full on his tongue, and it tasted strongly of arousal. It wasn't a taste Victor was used to - he had tasted himself before out of curiosity, though Yuuri's taste differed from his – but it was a flavour he was eager to familiarize himself with.

Victor lifted his head back up. He teased the head of Yuuri's cock once more, and then dropped down again.

Yuuri's sweet sounds filled his ears, letting him know just how much Yuuri was enjoying the feel of heat and tongue working over his sensitive flesh. Victor's own pleasure spiked between his legs; he resisted the urge to palm himself through his panties, more keen on seeing Yuuri come apart from his mouth than to receive any pleasure of his own just yet.

Victor slid up and then down again, and then again, and again, and all was pleasure in his mouth.

But then Victor tried to pick up the pace, and in the next moment Yuuri's cock nudged something unpleasant, and without warning Victor began to violently hack and cough. He pulled away in a instant and coughed into his hand.

“Victor!” Yuuri pushed back Victor's hair, looked at his flushed face and watering eyes. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Victor shook his head. “M-My bad,” Victor coughed. After he had some time to calm down and regain his breath, he explained himself. “I guess I went too fast. I've never actually done that before. I got too eager.”

Yuuri studied Victor a moment. Then relief settled his features, and he stroked Victor's cheek. “Not so fast next time. We're both new at this. We can take our time, okay? I'm not in any hurry.”

 _Next time_ , Victor thought with a flutter of his heart. Oh, there definitely would be a next time. He nodded and kissed Yuuri's palm.

“Let's try something else,” Yuuri suggested.

“Okay. What do you want to do? You did say you thought about your desires all week...”

“Well... I did, but all I could come up with is that I want to please you as much as you please me,” Yuuri admitted, flushed. “I think I'm okay with just about anything. I just can't promise I'll be very good at it. I, uh. I really liked the things you said you wanted to do last time? I want to make you feel really good.”

That pleased Victor beyond words. “It'll be good because it's with you,” he assured Yuuri. “So long as we listen to each other and take our time, it'll be enjoyable for us both. Remember, you're not the only inexperienced one here.” Victor pet Yuuri's hair, smiling as Yuuri briefly closed his eyes from the simple pleasure. “I've got an idea I think we'll both enjoy.”

“Only one?” Yuuri teased.

“Oh, Yuuri. I have many. But I don't want to overwhelm you... or at least, not yet.” Victor pressed a tender kiss to Yuuri's lips. “Now. Where's your lubricant?”

“Huh?”

Victor chuckled. “Don't you pleasure yourself? I know I do, quite frequently.”

A flushed Yuuri pointed off to the side and mumbled, “In there.”

Victor had Yuuri sit up and settle against the headboard of the bed, several pillows pushed up behind him to cushion his back. Victor retrieved the lubricant from the beside nightstand and set it aside on the bed, next to Yuuri's bare leg. When Yuuri arched an inquiring brow at him, Victor only bit his lip in a manner he hoped was seductive and dipped his thumbs into the edge of his panties.

Both Yuuri's brows shot up.

Victor shifted his panties downwards, eyes boring straight into Yuuri as he put on a little show. He felt his cock spring free, the cool air kissing the hard and heated skin. He was a touch longer than Yuuri, not quite as thick, and he'd shaved himself earlier that morning. While not a prude with his body by any means, this was the first time anyone had really seen him in a sexual context in a _long_ , long time. In the past, it didn't get much further than this. He could only hope Yuuri saw Victor as he was, and that it would be enough to impress him.

Yuuri let out a shaky, awed exhale. “Wow. Are you going to leave the rest on?”

... Ah, how could he ever doubt his sweet Yuuri? Victor could come to him in a burlap sack, and yet he suspected Yuuri would still adore him all the same. The thought had some of the quiet, built up tension in Victor's body releasing, as easy and natural as the ocean waves swaying forward onto the shore.

Lifting one leg, Victor pulled his underwear down and let it drop onto the floor, completely forgotten.

“Whatever you'd like, sweetheart,” he murmured.

Victor crawled back onto the bed, the bed dipping beneath his weight, and he carefully straddled Yuuri's thighs. The position forced his legs wide apart. He could feel the cool air on more than just his cock now, but the heat of Yuuri's thighs burned pleasantly beneath him.

Victor shifted closer, enough that his cock brushed against Yuuri's, and he let out a low moan.

“I'm going to finger myself open for you,” he explained as he popped the cap of the lubricant open, “and I want you to rub both of us together. Sound good?”

“Y-Yeah.” Yuuri's heavy gaze fell onto their cocks, and his hand moved as if to touch them, but it froze in mid-air. “I don't... I don't know how to touch you. What if it doesn't feel good?”

“It will,” Victor reassured him. “How do you like to be touched?”

Yuuri made an embarrassed noise.

Victor chuckled. That was perhaps a bit much to ask when one's dick was out for the first time. “Here, let me...”

He carefully took Yuuri's cock in hand. He brushed the pad of this thumb over the head, eyes briefly flickering up to gauge Yuuri's expression before he continued. Yuuri's brow was pinched, mouth parted just slightly. Unable to resist, Victor leaned in to suck that pretty lip into his mouth. As their tongues slid against each other, Victor began to slowly work his hand up and down Yuuri's length.

Yuuri moaned into Victor's mouth, and the vibrations shot straight through Victor, straight down between his legs.

“O-Oh,” Yuuri breathed.

“Yeah,” Victor agreed. “You like that?”

“ _Mmhmm._ ” One of Yuuri's hands came up to pull Victor closer. The other fell beside Victor's hand, and took Victor's dick into his grasp.

Victor bit his lip. Oh, _finally_. No one else had ever touched him there before. He was more than used to his own touch, his body knew well what to expect, but the knowledge that someone who cherished and respected him was finally touching him the way he craved just did something wonderful to his senses. And what was more, Yuuri's touch was unexpectedly the perfect amount of firmness, just enough to work him up without edging into anything uncomfortable. Victor rolled his hips into the touch and gasped, “ _Yeah_ , just like that. Keep going.”

Yuuri did Victor one better: he moved Victor's hand aside and took them onto into his palm. His fingers fit just around them both, and as he stroked, Victor could swear he felt part of himself ascend. Stroking Yuuri was one thing, but to feel Yuuri take his pleasure right alongside him was nothing short of amazing.

“Y-Yeah,” Victor gasped again, unable to look away from the meeting of their cocks. Remembering his initial plan, Victor hurried to squirt some lube onto his hand. Without bothering to warm it up, he reached behind himself and began to circle his finger around the rim of his entrance. His breath hitched at how cold his fingers felt.

Yuuri moaned. “Are you fingering yourself yet?”

“Almost. Just one sec...” With brief resistance, Victor began to push his finger inside. Fingering was something he did often – he loved the feeling of being full, and had more than enough toys of a wide variety to give him exactly what he liked on any given night. He had it down to a science when he wanted to get off, but tonight was about more than just quick pleasure to finish off a stressful day. He wanted them both to savour every second.

“Ah, Yuuri,” Victor moaned as he worked his finger inside and out. The wet sounds of his finger moving at a steady pace filled the room alongside their quiet pants. “It feels so nice. I'm going to put another one in.”

Yuuri groaned. His hand began to move a little faster. “Do it.”

Well, Victor didn't need to be told twice. He began to push another finger inside, sighing elatedly when it was fully inside. But it wasn't enough. He ached for a fullness that not even two fingers could satisfy. So he thrust his fingers enough to gauge whether he could take another as quickly as he wanted, and when he felt ready, he began to add a third. It bordered on uncomfortable, but sometimes such a feeling was still tied closely to the pleasure.

“So many,” Yuuri whispered, watching intently the way Victor's hand moved back and forth underneath him.

“Mm,” Victor agreed, settling into a nice, steady pace. He tilted his hips just so, intent on keeping himself pressed against Yuuri while also giving himself a better angle to work with, and before long he found that sweet spot he loved to abuse on the regular. Victor shuddered with pleasure. _“Oh_ ,” he gasped, louder.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just... mmn. Have you ever fingered yourself before?”

Yuuri shook his head.

“Oh, love. You have to try it sometime. There's nothing quite like it, once you get the hang of it.”

Yuuri bit his plush lip. “Can I, um...”

Victor leaned in and brushed his nose against the edge of Yuuri's jaw. He planted a small kiss just beneath his lover's ear. “Yes, Yuuri?”

He heard Yuuri swallow. “Can... I try fingering you?”

“Oh, yes _,_ please do. How do you want me?”

It took Yuuri a second to reply. Victor held back a small laugh at the look on Yuuri's face. Had his phrasing been too suggestive, perhaps?

He was pleasantly surprised when Yuuri rose to the challenge. Yuuri's free hand slid around Victor's ass and dug its fingers deep into his flesh, gripping it almost possessively. He whispered, “Like this. I want to see your face when I touch you.”

Victor shivered. In response, he carefully withdrew his fingers from his entrance and, with his other hand, grabbed the discarded tube of lube off to the side. “Use plenty,” he instructed, smiling as Yuuri took the offered tube and began following his guidance.

When Yuuri's fingers were nice and coated – and _warm_ , Victor noted, from Yuuri's natural body heat - Victor guided Yuuri's hand around his waist and down to his entrance. He leaned forward on one arm, back arched, legs spreading further apart to give Yuuri ample room to work with. It left Victor feeling open and exposed in a way he wasn't used to, and he _loved_ it.

“Carefully,” he whispered. The moment felt oddly fragile. Without a delicate and considering touch, it could shatter.

Yuuri looked up a him with concern etched on his face.

“I'll tell you if it hurts,” Victor answered the unspoken question. “I'm pretty worked open though, so you should be fine. Just start slowly, okay?”

With a nod and a shaky inhale, Yuuri moved his finger into position – and began to push it inside.

Victor bit his bottom lip. It was only one finger, but heat spread through him from that one touch alone. _Yuuri's_ heat. Victor let out a long and slow exhale as Yuuri began to withdraw his finger, almost all of the way out, before he started to push it back inside.

“You're doing so well,” Victor moaned after a few more thrusts.

Yuuri smiled up at him, pride glowing in his eyes. “Yeah? Can you take another?”

“Definitely.” Victor's mouth fell open as a second finger began to push inside alongside the first. “O-Oh. I think your fingers are a little thicker than mine.”

“Is that bad?”

“Oh, not at all. Let's see how another finger feels.”

Yuuri nodded and did just that.

Victor panted softly, eyes half-closed as he relished the feeling of being worked open so thoroughly. He could feel sweat beading on his skin, heat beginning to build inside. Fresh pre-cum pearled at the slit of the head of Victor's cock.

Yuuri's brow became pinched once more. “You were moaning earlier. What were you doing that made it feel so good?”

“There's a spot inside,” Victor explained breathily. “You have to curl your fingers just right to find it.”

“Like this?”

“Like – _oh._ ” Victor felt heat spark deep inside of him as Yuuri found that one spot. Yuuri left no room to adjust to the barrage of pleasure; his fingers moved faster, thrusting with purpose. It had Victor gripping Yuuri's shoulders to ground himself. “Oh, oh, fuck, _Yuuri._ ”

“Not yet,” Yuuri teased at the end of a chuckle.

Victor nearly whined. His hips began to move in time with Yuuri's fingers, his cock bobbing with each roll of his hips, brushing against Yuuri's forgotten erection.

“Mmn,” Victor moaned. “How could I forget about this? Poor thing.” He gave Yuuri's cock a quick, playful stroke. “What do you think, sweet one? Would you like to get fucked on my cock one day? I'm sure I could make you see stars.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Yuuri moaned, “but not this time. I want to see you come apart on mine first.”

Victor moaned, longer, louder, as Yuuri's hand moved faster, as his hips responded in kind. Their bodies knew what to do, even if the experience was entirely new to both of them. All Victor had to do was follow his instincts, and his instincts were telling him to _move_.

Pleasure tightened deep inside, curling tighter and tighter, begging to be released. They weren't there, not just yet. But they were getting awfully close. Victor's mouth fell open as his moans became soft, breathy gasps, arching up a few octaves as pleasure built higher and higher upon itself. His body began to tremble with the need to come. “Y-Yuuri... it feels too good. If-if we don't stop, I'll...”

“I want to see it,” Yuuri murmured back. “I need to see you come.” His free hand returned to Victor's neglected cock, stroking it alongside his thrusting fingers.

“Yuuri!” Victor cried out. His hips jerked, not sure which hand to move with, but they found their motion once again, moving faster to keep up with Yuuri's working hands. The heated pleasure inside turned even hotter. “Y-Yuuri, no, wanna... wanna come on your dick, please...”

“And you will,” Yuuri moaned back. He smiled up at Victor, eyes aflame as he said in a low, flirtatious voice, “You think this is the only time you get to come tonight? Give me a chance, and I'll be so deep inside you, giving it to you just like you want.”

 _That_ had Victor nearly keening. Where had this Yuuri even come from? He'd been so hesitant not long ago, a few sparks here and there to hint at the small flame burning inside, but now it was like the flames had turned into a roaring wildfire, and instead of being burned by its raw power, Yuuri had become one and the same with it. But Victor believed Yuuri's words. He could feel the conviction in them, the self-assurance that Yuuri could and would pleasure Victor the way he needed. He could already imagine Yuuri's cock, thick and hard, reaching the best place inside of him, ramming into him over and over again until he was was crying, until he was coming hard all over the duvet.

It was too easy to imagine, with Yuuri's fingers working so hard inside him. He could swear it was _already_ happening.

Yuuri leaned forward, breath ghosting briefly over Victor's nipple, and without warning he lightly bit the hardened bud of flesh.

The shock of extra pleasure was just what Victor needed. His head tilted back, and he came.

Distantly, Victor heard himself crying out, his voice bouncing off of Yuuri's bedroom walls and back to him. Noises continued to leak out of him along with his release, with Yuuri milking his pleasure for all it was worth. His fingers slowed down to a nice and slow pace, and his hand gave Victor's dick several more firm strokes, unbothered by the wet mess that had collected on his hand.

Victor glanced down at himself, at the splotches of cum on his expensive lingerie, at the almost red-purple head of his cock _dripping_ with release. His body began to shake from over sensitivity.

“S-Stop,” he managed to get out, “t-too much...”

Yuuri stopped immediately, carefully withdrawing his fingers and using his clean hand to cup Victor's hip as his body slumped against Yuuri's.

Victor's breath came out in harsh pants against Yuuri's warm neck. “ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped.

“Was it good?”

“'Was it good,' he asks,” Victor murmured, in disbelief that Yuuri even had to ask. He turned his head, glanced down at Yuuri's neglected erection. “Oh, Yuuri. I'm sorry I forgot about you. How do you want to come? With my hand? Or my mouth? I'm willing to try again.”

Yuuri kissed Victor's forehead, his clean hand pushing back some of the sweaty hair that had stuck itself to Victor's skin. “I can wait. I want to come with you, the way you want. Um, what should I do with this, though?”

Victor pulled back enough to see Yuuri lifting his hand, his palm and fingers covered in Victor's release. “Oh. Well. We could get you a wet cloth if you'd like, wash it right - ”

He paused, words forgotten as Yuuri lifted his hand to his mouth, and gave it a taste.

Victor felt his next breath be punched out of him, from the sight of Yuuri dining on his cum. How could such a simple vision make his already spent dick actually _twitch_ with renewed interest?

“Yuuri,” he gasped, “you don't have to...”

“Mmn.” Yuuri licked and smacked his lips. He noticed the wrecked look on Victor's face. “Sorry. I got curious?”

A slow smile spread across Victor's lips. “That's perfectly alright. Here. Let me have my fill, as well.”

He gently pulled Yuuri's hand away from his lover's face, and sucked a finger into his mouth. He could taste himself on Yuuri's skin, the one familiar thing about this new experience. He made a noise around the digit, more for Yuuri's benefit than his own, and looked up at Yuuri through his lashes. He felt heat spread through him as Yuuri's gaze penetrated straight into him.

Victor pulled off the finger with a small, obscene sounding 'pop.' “Delicious,” he breathed. “I wonder how good you'll taste.”

Yuuri dove, pressing Victor back into the bed spread. Victor would have laughed in delight if he weren't already busy being kissed within an inch of his life. His hands came up to the back of Yuuri's head, cradling it as their mouths opened to each other and their tongues curled around each other. He could taste himself on Yuuri's tongue, and the thought of them intimately sharing the taste of his pleasure had him smiling.

Remembering his earlier actions, Victor scratched his nail against the skin around Yuuri's horns, and he felt more than heard Yuuri shudder and moan against him.

“That feels good,” Yuuri gasped. “W-When you did it the first time, I swore I got hard in an instant.”

“Good to know. I'm gonna keep doing it, then.”

“ _Please_ ,” Yuuri begged.

Victor giggled, practically high with pleasure. “Please, what?”

“Please,” Yuuri begged again, in between kisses. His hands fell to Victor's hips, gripping tightly. “Let me fill you up. I know I said I could wait, but I don't think I can anymore.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Victor gasped. Finally, _finally_ , it was going to happen.

Preparation took hardly any time at all. Yuuri sat back, watching with a heated stare as Victor coated his cock from tip to root with a healthy amount of lubricant. Victor met Yuuri's gaze, biting into his bottom lip as he languidly stroked the hard flesh.

“Do you need anymore...?” Yuuri inquired, nodding at the now half empty tube of lube.

Victor shook his head. “I'll be fine for now. Now, come here.”

Yuuri moved into position. Victor lifted his legs up, thankful for his natural flexibility as his knees came up near his ears. He'd fucked himself good on his toys in this position before, but it felt completely different now, as he looked up at the beautiful Fae hovering over him. Victor's breath stuttered in his chest. The weight of what they were about to finally do settled heavily on his chest, made his next breath harder to let in and out.

“Are you ready?” Yuuri asked.

“Y-Yeah...” He almost held back, but Victor wet his lips and asked, “maybe... go easy on me, love? At least at first.”

Yuuri smiled. “Nervous?”

“No, never,” Victor lied.

Yuuri leaned down, his cock brushing against Victor's slicked entrance but not yet pushing inside. Instead he nuzzled his nose against Victor's, and he murmured, “I am, too. But you said we'll be fine, and I believe you. Do you trust me?”

Victor inhaled deeply, and nodded as he exhaled. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” He returned Yuuri's smile, the uncomfortable weight of expectation lifting from his heart. This was Yuuri. He would never do anything to deliberately hurt Victor. He wouldn't change his mind at the last second and leave him, naked and vulnerable. He trusted Yuuri with his everything.

“Okay,” he breathed, “whenever you're ready.”

Yuuri continued to kiss him, sweetly, languidly. They kissed for so long that Victor almost forgot what they aimed to do until he felt that tell-tale brush of Yuuri's cock against his entrance. Instinctively he tensed up, breath caught in his chest, but at a brush of Yuuri's hand against his cheek, Victor released his breath and forced his muscles to relax.

And then, after properly lining himself up, Yuuri's cock finally began to breach Victor's entrance.

“Oh,” Victor gasped. Yuuri felt so much bigger than either of their fingers, so thick and wide _._ He went slowly, the head just popping in. Victor nearly shuddered from the way it pulled at his rim. He could already feel himself beginning to harden once again, the fastest he could ever recall his stamina ever recovering. It awed him, the power Yuuri had over him. It left him desperate for more.

“Oh, _Yuuri_...”

Yuuri's eyes were squeezed tight, teeth digging deep into his bottom lip. A sound rumbled deep from in his chest.

Victor reached up with his hands, cradling Yuuri's face. “Yuuri... look at me.”

“Can't,” Yuuri forced out, eyes still closed.

“Why not?”

“I'll... I'll come on the spot. It's too much.”

“That's okay,” Victor assured him, recalling Yuuri's earlier words. “This won't be the only time you get to come, either.”

But Yuuri shook his head, and when his eyes finally opened, they were hard as steel. “Gonna last,” he groaned, determined. He pushed further inside.

Victor rolled his head back on the pillow, eyes half-lidded from his own pleasure. He could sense just how full he was soon going to feel, and he yearned so deeply for it. He didn't care if Yuuri came sooner than planned, so long as he got to cherish a moment of fully sheathing Yuuri's cock inside of him. He needed that unity more than anything.

“Fuck, Yuuri. Keep going. I want you completely inside.”

Yuuri obliged without hesitation; he let go of the root of his cock and he gripped Victor's hips instead, legs spreading further apart on the bed as he angled his hips and began to push inside even deeper. Victor leaned up and watched as Yuuri's cock slowly entered him, the duality of observing it disappear along with feeling it encroaching inside of him leaving Victor breathless. Yuuri's cock spread him wider and deeper, and it felt so _hot_ , like he was being speared open by fire. Once the head had fit completely inside, the rest felt so easy to take, no doubt from the vigorous fingering they had done earlier. It all felt so natural, like Victor's body was made for this.

When he finally felt Yuuri's balls brush against him as Yuuri bottomed out, Victor let himself fall back on the bed and relax into the welcome penetration.

“Finally,” he whispered.

Yuuri glanced up at him, eyes glazed with pleasure. “Hm?”

Victor just laughed, more at himself than anything else. “I'm glad it's you,” he answered instead. The corners of his eyes prickled, and the next breath he took was shaky.

He didn't have to say anything; Yuuri was already leaning in, peppering small kisses on Victor's cheeks, his jaw, neck, and collar bone. “Me too,” he murmured. “Now... say when.”

“When,” Victor replied instantly.

Yuuri pulled his hips back, withdrawing halfway, and then shoved his cock back inside in one, smooth thrust.

Victor's mouth fell open with silent pleasure. His pants began to fill the room once more, this time in perfect harmony with Yuuri's. To his delight, Yuuri continued to lavish warmth and affection all over Victor's body, worshipping every inch of skin within his reach. Gliding his hands up and down the backs of Victor's raised thighs, causing the small, light hair on his skin to stand on end, leaning down to suck and nibble at Victor's hardened nipples, all while gently thrusting into him at a nice and easy pace. Enough to stoke the warmth burning inside them both without overwhelming either of them just yet.

“ _Victor_ ,” Yuuri moaned, “you're so tight... I didn't think it'd feel like _this_...”

“Me neither,” Victor confessed. He slid his hands over Yuuri's shoulder blades, holding him close. “It feels even better than I could of ever imagined.”

Yuuri grinned, something mischievous lurking beneath the surface, and he withdrew his hips until he was almost all of the way out – and then he slammed himself back in.

Victor jerked. “Y-Yuuri!” He began to laugh as Yuuri returned to his calmer pace. Victor's ears picked up on the sound of skin slapping against skin; it had his toes curling with delight from the sheer obscenity of it all. “I didn't think it'd sound like this, either. It's almost silly, don't you think?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, laughing as well. “Kinda sexy anyway though, isn't it?”

Victor sighed. “I like it. I like it a lot.”

Something crossed Yuuri's features, and in the next moment he was whispering, “I like _you_ a lot. So much. I didn't think I'd ever feel this way about anyone. I never thought I'd want to do this...”

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Victor gasped, the rush of emotion making his eyes sting once more.

“I never got it before. But I do now.” Yuuri leaned down and, while mouthing at Victor's jaw, growled the words, “Maybe I do have more dragon in me than I thought. Maybe I _do_ want to hoard you in this bed and never let you leave. You're more precious to me than anything or anyone.”

Before Victor could even think to respond, Yuuri shifted his hips into a different angle – and began to pound into him with abandon.

Victor nearly keened. Pleasure roared through him, made his back arch off the bed and his legs clamp tightly around Yuuri's smaller frame. One hand flew backwards to grasp onto one of the wooden bars of the headboard to try and keep himself from being shoved too high up the bed. The mattress began to creak beneath their intense motion, a whole new sound to their sexual symphony.

And all Victor could do was hold on and let each wave of pleasure crash over him, higher and stronger each time.

“Yuuri, you feel _amazing_ ,” he moaned loudly. Yuuri was striking that one spot inside him again and again, and it felt amazing beyond words. “Just like that – yes! Keep going!”

“You said,” Yuuri said in between pants, “that you wanted to be railed into next week.”

Had he? Victor could hardly recall his own name right then, let alone something he'd said a while ago, but he was nodding, moaning, “Yes, _yes_ ,” because if that didn't sound like the perfect way to go out, then nothing did.

But then Yuuri suddenly stopped, gasping for breath. He pulled out, leaving Victor cold and empty out of nowhere. He nearly whined for Yuuri to immediately stick it back inside when he realized that Yuuri was trying to turn him over. And then it clicked. In an instant Victor was rolling over and onto his front, up on his hands and knees, ass completely on display as he arched his back just so. And to his utter delight, Yuuri was already returning to him, hands gripping Victor's hips tight as his cock breached Victor once more – and began to pound back into him with zeal. And to Victor's amazement, it took only seconds before Yuuri found that spot once more.

Victor dropped his head, his hands digging into the duvet. His hair swayed back and forth from the force of Yuuri's thrusts, his body jerking with each pounding, his cock bobbing between his legs. Their skin slapped loudly against each other with each meeting of their bodies, and the mattress was no longer just creaking but now the bed frame itself had begun to bang against the wall. The heights their noises were reaching spiked Victor's pleasure even further. And then Yuuri's hands wandered, over his back, around his side, down under him to tweak a neglected nipple, twisting almost to the point of pain. It only doubled Victor's pleasure, made him cry out louder for more.

He smiled almost deliriously with how wonderfully overwhelming it all was. He was _burning_ , inside and out, and he loved every fucking second of it.

Eager to make Yuuri feel just as good, Victor began to move his body, slamming it back against Yuuri's hips, making each thrust slap harder than before. If he thought they were being noisy before, it was nothing compared to now, not with the way Yuuri began to cry out as well, hands scrambling back to Victor's hips for purchase.

“I'm close...” Yuuri's voice trembled though his hips didn't falter.

“ _Come in me_ ,” Victor demanded. “C'mon, lover. Make me wet. Get me all sloppy inside. I want to _drip_ with your release. Yuuri, _please_.”

“ _Oh_ , fuck.” Yuuri's fingernails dug crescents into Victor's skin. “T-Touch yourself. I want to come with you. Let me hear you.”

Moaning with anticipation, Victor dropped a hand down to his weeping cock and immediately began to stroke himself, hard and fast and without mercy. So overwhelmed with pleasure, his wrist lost rhythm a few times, but it felt too good to give up. It wasn't long before he could feel his insides become tight and boiling hot. His being was shrinking down so small that it felt as though he were nothing more than the pleasure between his legs.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, _Yuuri_ ,” Victor chanted, so lost in himself that if they stopped he felt certain that he would die on the spot, “so close, _almost...!_ ”

Yuuri began to pound into him even faster, striking that spot even harder, so hard that Victor's upper half fell down onto the bed, the side of his face pressed against his arms. He cried out loudly with each thrust, unable to hold anything back, not even wanting to.

And then one thrust felt too good, too perfect, and Victor felt himself shatter into release. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he came all over the duvet. He could feel himself reflexively tightening around Yuuri's dick, as though his body were silently begging for Yuuri to never leave him.

Victor heard Yuuri groan long and low, like the sound was pulled from somewhere deep inside of him, and then Yuuri's hips were stuttering as he finally came moments after Victor. His hips continued to move even as he came deep within Victor, causing them both to moan lowly, as they both chased every last moment of pleasure they could wring out of themselves.

And then it became too much for both of them, and Victor felt Yuuri shift back and withdraw himself from Victor's entrance. Something wet – Yuuri's release – began dribbling down his perineum, warm at first but cooling down quickly.

For a few, long moments, there was nothing but the sound of them both gasping hard for breath.

Victor moved slightly and made a tiny noise from how sensitive his lower half felt. He glanced over his shoulder to the amazing Fae behind him, ignoring the strain in his neck to do so. Yuuri was bent over him, his hair sticking to his sweaty and flushed face. Yuuri's eyes lifted to meet his, and they gazed at each other.

For a moment, Victor wondered what Yuuri was thinking. Did he look as debauched as Yuuri did? Was he still attractive now, after he'd been fucked within an inch of his life and was wet inside and out with cum? He was certain his face must be fairly red. Did it go well with his silver-white hair and fair complexion?

But then Yuuri began to smile, the same way he always did, and he said in a reverent voice, “Can I kiss you?”

Victor smiled in return, and after some careful adjustments he rolled onto back, uncaring that he was lying in their shared mess, and he reached up for Yuuri to fall into his arms. Yuuri came into them without question, and their lips met without hesitance.

Snow began to quietly fall outside, but they remained warm in each others arms.

~+~

Almost a year later, Victor and Yuuri walked along the familiar path from their home to their shop in the wee hours of the morning. After a few months of thought and a few more of hard work and planning, the coffee shop and bakery were now one and the same. Victor had moved everything into Yuuri's shop, given that the building had enough space to provide to them both. They'd only had to add a little extra space to accommodate both sets of employee's, but with how successful their individual shops had been, it was of no financial concern.

Victor glanced over at his fiance, then down at their hands, which held each other comfortably. Yuuri's touch warmed him against the chill of the autumn morning, but nowhere near as much as the sight of gold ring on Yuuri's hand did.

“ _It matches your horns,”_ Victor had said, after he'd carefully slipped it onto Yuuri's fingers the night before.

“ _It matches this as well,”_ was Yuuri's answer, as he'd reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red box with its own gold ring. Victor hadn't realized that he had begun to cry until Yuuri had brushed a tear aside with his thumb.

“ _Together?”_ Victor asked, in a quiet, hopeful voice.

Yuuri had smiled and nodded, leaning in to kiss Victor's cheek, and he answered with as much hope in his own voice, _“Forever.”_

Victor believed him. With Yuuri, anything was possible.

And so on they walked, hand in hand, into their new lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> Makkachin was looked after on the night of the solstice! Victor prepared ahead of time and left his spare keys with Georgi, who promised to check in on her before going home.
> 
> This didn't fit into the story, but after the sex, Yuuri helped Victor clean up and get out of his lingerie, as well as unbraided + combed Victor's hair. Victor thought it was super sweet, and he gave Yuuri lots of kisses for it.
> 
> Yakov and Lilia were one of the first customers Victor and Yuuri got when their combined shop opened. Yakov spent ten minutes basically going “motherfucker, I can't believe you still got your way after all this time!” Victor just laughed and said something about what a wonderful fiance he has while Yuuri quietly busied himself with work.


End file.
